Chaos of Both Worlds
by USAthroughout
Summary: Rin was sent to Mato's high school by Yukio in hopes that he can have more confidence of controlling Satan's powers, but when creatures start manifesting itself from the Other World to the Human World, it is up to Rin, Kuro, and the other personas to find the cause and stop it. Mato/Black Rock Shooter x Rin. From the second chapter, the image was changed due to issues.
1. Chapter 1

Mato Kuroi has recently turned 15 and has graduated from middle school and moved on to high school with Yomi and the rest of their friends. As she is sleeping in her room, she starts dreaming of a Spider drone, which looked similar to the one Black Rock Shooter fought, attacking her hometown. As she watches in horror, the spider jumps right in front of her and attacks her as she screams. She then wakes up gasping for breath and looks around to see that she is back in her own room.

"Oh, it's just a dream." Mato sighed with relief and lays down in bed.

After Mato calms down, she soon finds herself unable to sleep.

"Why does the dream seem so real?" Mato asked herself as she stares at the ceiling while lying on her bed.

In the next scene, Rin Okumura is scene walking into Mato's hometown as he tries to remind himself why he is here. He flashes back to when his brother, Yukio, told him to transfer to a human school after realizing that his job as an Exorcist and his use of Satan's powers would cause him to think less of himself as a human and more of a demon. Rin agrees, as he desires a more subtle life after everything that has happened in True Cross Academy, such as the opening of the Gehenna Gate. Despite this, he brought Kuro with him to keep him company and his sword in case it is ever needed.

"Do you think this will help you get back your humanity you lost during your last battle?" Kuro asked.

"I still don't feel that I am human, but hopefully life here can help make things easier for me as an Exorcist since I probably wouldn't have to use my powers as much. Once I head to my new dorm, I am definitely going to make the best out of my new life."

"Glad you are doing this. You were such a stuck up after the last battle."

In retaliation, Rin picks up Kuro and gives him a noogie. "What do you mean I am such a stuck up? I have never felt so free in my entire life after that battle."

"Sorry! Sorry! Please let me go!" Rin continues to comically play with Kuro, getting distracted as he continues to walk along.

In the meanwhile, Yomi and Yuu head off to school as Mato rushes to catch up with them.

"You seem a bit slower today. Is there something wrong?" Yomi asked.

"I just didn't have enough sleep last night?" Mato rubs her eyes and yawns.

"What were you doing up so late?"

"I just had a bad dream. It was nothing much."

"Let's just hope that it doesn't affect your studies, because we have a big math test today." Yuu told Mato.

Hearing this immediately caused Mato to become more awake. "I can't believe I forgot about such a thing! Excuse me, but I will be going ahead."

Mato then comically rushes to school, leaving Yomi and Yuu behind.

"Someday her behavior will seriously get her into trouble." Yuu remarked.

"Mato has become more laid back ever since we dealt with the Black Rock Shooter incident. I just hope that she doesn't take things too far." Yomi becomes a little concerned.

Yuu laughs in response. "I think she just did since she forgot to study. Hopefully this will teach her a listen about what happens when you relax too much."

After school was over, Mato sighed out of disappointment. "I can't believe that there was a big test today and I forgot to study for it. I just know I didn't do well on it."

"That's what you get for getting too relaxed." Yuu continues to tease Mato.

Mato pouts. "I think I already know that so stop mentioning it."

"But this is the third test you have failed to study for. If you continue like this, you won't past this year."

"Then can you help me study for a history quiz I have in two days?" Mato asked Yomi.

"Sorry, but I already promised Yuu that I would help her study for her quiz in my house."

"What? But that is not fair. Whose side are you on anyway Yomi?" Mato continues to complain.

Yomi giggled a little. "Sorry Mato, but it is the student's responsibility to be prepared. It is not my problem that you don't study."

"Your are doing this on purpose aren't you Yomi?" Mato becomes irritated.

"You are just so cute when you behave like that." Yomi smiles.

"You are just like a little girl." Yuu laughs alongside Yomi.

"I am not a little girl!" Mato continues to pout as she complains.

"Anyway, your home is on the other road. I will see you tomorrow okay?" Yomi waves goodbye as she walks along with Yuu.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Mato walks the other way as she heads back to her house.

"Seriously, there is such thing as taking it too far when you are making fun of someone you know." Mato thought to herself.

As Mato heads back home, she suddenly heard loud screaming and starts seeing people running in the opposite direction.

"What is going on?"

Rather than running away like everyone else, Mato starts having a familiar feeling inside her body and continues moving forward instead.

"Are you crazy? You are going to get killed by that thing if you go any further!" One person shouted.

"Run away while you still can!" Shouted another.

Mato continues to walk forward, ignoring the crowd's protest, as the feeling grows stronger with each step.

"Who is calling me?" Mato soon starts entering a trance-like state and loses consciousness as a result.

Once Mato reaches what the cause is, she finally returns to her senses as she sees that standing in front of her is the same robotic spider in her nightmare. Mato becomes horrified and slowly backs away from the robot, but the spider has already spotted her.

"You can't be real. It is not possible. You are just a part of my dream." Mato becomes even more frightened as the giant spider moves closer to her.

"Get away. GET AWAY!" Mato screams as she begins to run back.

Rin and Kuro heard her scream nearby and turns only to see the giant spider causing destruction in the neighborhood.

"Oh great! So much for an easy life here." Rin complains.

As Rin was about to go partial demon form, Kuro stops him. "Wait Rin. I sense no demonic presence from this creature. It could be different from the other creatures we have fought."

"It doesn't matter! It is destroying the town and I've got to save it. Are you with me or not?"

Kuro responds by transforming into a nekomata, signifying Rin that he will fight alongside him. As Rin rides on Kuro's back, he then charges towards the spider.

In the Other World, Rock also heard Mato's plea for help. "My other self is in trouble."

Rock rushes to Mato's subconscious mind in an attempt to take over her body. As Mato continues to step back from the giant spider, she trips on a rock and looks on frightened, as the spider is about to kill her.

"HELP!" Mato's cry causes a blue flame to emerge from her left eye and eventually causes her to transform into Black Rock Shooter for the first time in the real world.

Rock sees the spider about to stomp her and jumps out of the way. Instead of fighting, however, Rock becomes confused at her transformation.

"I had only intended to communicate to my other self to run, but instead I manifested myself in the real world by taking over her body. What is going on?"

Rock finally turns her attention to the giant spider as it charges towards her.

"No matter the reason, I won't let you win." Black Rock Shooter aims her Rock Cannon towards the spider, intending to kill it.

Before Rock can fire, Kuro suddenly tackled the spider, sending it flying a short distance. Rin, who is standing on top of Kuro, unsheathes his Kurikara, transforming him into his demon form as blue flames begin to cover his body. Rock watches with astonishment.

"Who is he?" Rock thought to herself.

Rin jumps off Kuro and shoots out blue flames from his sword, instantly killing his giant foe.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" Rin stabs the spider to insure it is dead.

After the spider's defeat, it disappears right in front of Rock, Kuro, and Rin. Rock gives Mato back her body after seeing that the trouble is over and the first thing she sees is Rin standing right in front of her after putting his blade back. Rin turns back to the girl and briefly becomes mesmerized by her blue eyes, but snaps out of it quickly and helps Mato up.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Yes, thank you for saving me, but what is that thing?"

"That is what I would like to know myself. I heard your cry for help so I rushed in and killed that thing."

Mato becomes embarrassed when she finds out that the reason he is here was because of her.

"With that out of the way. Do you mind if I ask you for a favor even though we don't know each other?"

"You saved my life so I can manage to spare a little time for you."

Rin takes out a map and begins searching. "I got lost. Can you tell me where this dorm is?"

Mato comically falls to the ground disappointed as she expects that he would ask her to hang out with him, but helps him anyway. Rin points to the area on the map for Mato to see. She points north by telling him that it is a 10 minute walk from here and that he should be able to see a big sign of the dorm afterwards, but realizes that this is the dorm owned by the same high school she is going to.

"So you are going to the same school as I am?"

"Looks like I am." Rin laughs.

Mato becomes energetic after hearing that. "Then I will look forward to hanging out with you once you arrive."

"I am fine with that. Thank you for your help, but I must get going now."

Rin heads off, but Mato suddenly remembers something. "I almost forgot we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Mato Kuroi, what is yours?"

"Rin Okumura. I'll see you at school." Rin continues forward.

"All right, I'll see you soon." Mato waves goodbye to Rin before heading home.

In the Other World, Rock sits on a boulder still wondering how she is able to manifest herself to the real world and why such a creature from her world is able to do so also. As Rock continues to wonder in her own thoughts, Dead Master arrives for an unexpected visit. Although remaining silent, Dead Master signals Rock to follow her, which she does. When they arrive to a nearby hill, Black Gold Saw is already there as she continues to stare at a dark glow on another far away hill.

Black Rock Shooter took a closer look at the hill and sees that the glow is actually the forming of an unknown "other self", something never encountered by the three before as they continue to look on.

"Could this be the cause?" Rock continues to wander in her thoughts.

Once Rin finished unpacking his things, he immediately lays down in bed out of relief as Kuro watches him.

"Man, I thought I would never get this thing done." Rin soon begins relaxing, but Kuro remains unsure whether he can do that after the fight with the spider.

"Are you sure it is okay to relax like this after fighting a creature that we do not know about?"

"I had my thoughts on that as well since we do not know what that thing is. I will try to figure out the situation eventually, but since we just arrived to this school, it's relaxing time until then."

"You should consider being more prepared for such situations in case another shows up." Kuro continues to protest.

"There is no way we can prepare for something we do not know of. We will train when we have the time to."

"Is this what Yukio calls a peaceful city?"

A vein mark appears on Rin's head. "I know, right? Once I see my brother again, I am going to give him a peace of my mind for lying to me."

"Shouldn't you contact Yukio about what you encountered? I am sure that he wouldn't have known about this situation otherwise he wouldn't have send you here."

"I maybe only an Exwire, but I am still an Exorcist and as one I must protect the people like the rest, even though what we are fighting may not be demons. There are no combat-oriented Exorcists here so I will stay and figure things out on my own. Maybe that will teach me something about how to become a better Exorcist and maybe even how to control my powers better."

"It could be a good experience, but try not to get over your head just because you fought one monster."

"We'll see. Do you want to play Kuro?"

"Do I?" Kuro becomes excited.

"Of course." Rin takes out a cat toy and Kuro playfully tries to catch it.

The next day, there were news reports of destruction on the neighborhood as many people were being interviewed on what they saw. Many described it as a giant spider and reportedly took pictures and recorded as prove, but it still left investigators in doubt, knowing such creature did not exist until one came today, leading them to believe that the evidence is false, causing the investigation to be extended in an attempt to find the real cause and/or perpetrator to the destruction.

Hearing the news report worries Mato as she continues to space out in class.

"Is there something wrong?" Yomi asked.

"Nothing. I am just a little worried what happened yesterday."

"The police confirmed that the threat yesterday is now over so don't feel so down, okay? Just be glad that there are no real casualties."

"Thank you Yomi." Mato lifts her head and decides to put yesterday's memories aside after remembering that Rin saved her.

"I wonder when will I get to see him again." Mato whispers.

Once the teacher arrives, he announces that the class will have a new student coming today and told them to give him a warm welcome once he enters the class.

"All right, you can come in now." The teacher called to the new student.

As the class watches curiously, Rin steps into the classroom and takes a good look at his new classmate and spots Mato, who in turn spots him, much to her surprise.

"Allow me to introduce him to all of you. His name is Rin Okumura who had a former job as an Exorcist during his earlier school years and his brother sent him here for him to learn how to have a normal life. I hope you all treat him with respect."

Not knowing the type of Exorcist he is, some of the class soon started asking questions on whether he had to face ghosts or not. Rin responded that he doesn't want to talk about his life as an Exorcist and just want to fit into the class. Although this was just a lie since Rin still has a desire to raise his rank as an Exorcist, the class bought the lie and some apologizes to him, thinking that they may have made him relive a past trauma.

"Rin, you can now find yourself a seat. I hope you get along with the class."

Rin does so and sits in an empty seat in front of Mato, much to his happiness to be near a familiar face. Rin turns back to Mato and smiles at her and she does the same, earning suspicion from Yomi and Yuu.

In a mental hospital, an insane patient was thrown into solitary confinement after he attempted to attack some of the other patients. During his stay, he begins to laugh maniacally and the dark glow in the Other World begins glowing brighter, revealing that the glow is a manifestation of his other self.

**Because there has been so much support of Rin and BRS being together, I decided to make a fanfic of them, containing elements of the anime and OVA, although I don't know too much about Ao No Exorcist so I separated Rin from the other characters except Kuro so I don't make too many mistakes in the story. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, because I also had fun making it.**


	2. Chapter 2

During free period, Mato hangs out with Yuu and Yomi, talking about Mato's recent friendship with Rin.

"He seems to act pretty friendly with you. Do you two know each other or something?" Yomi asked.

"I accidentally got involved in yesterday's disaster. I don't remember much of it, but the next thing I saw was Rin standing right in front of me after everything was over. I was in a different spot when I saw him so he probably moved me to safety."

Mato turns around to take a look at Rin, but a sweat drop forms on her head when she finds him asleep in class.

"I guess he is not really the studying type."

"What do you know? Both of you finally have something in common." Yuu begins to laugh as she makes fun of Mato and Rin.

"Stop that. At least I don't fall asleep in class like he does."

"But he got the studying part of you right since you didn't do well on that math test and this was the third time you had below average score."

Yomi attempts to remedy the situation. "Yuu, please don't tease Mato too much, okay? There is such thing as taking things too far. Mato, please wake Rin up because the teacher will be coming back any minute."

"Right." Mato begins to shake Rin to get up.

"Come on Rin, the teacher is going to be here any minute. You are going to get in trouble if he finds you asleep."

Before Rin even makes an attempt to get up, the teacher arrives to see him still asleep.

"RIN!" The teacher screamed, forcing Rin to get up.

"Falling asleep during free period is fine, but not when a class is being taught, understand?"

"Yes sir." Rin spoke out of fear.

During the middle of class, Rin attempts to stay awake, but his lack of focus on the class causes him to space out, which the teacher takes notice of.

"RIN!" The teacher yells again.

A sweat drop forms again on Mato's head as she stares at Rin making a complete fool of himself.

"Is he really the guy who saved your life Mato?" Yomi asked.

"Yes, but he should at least be good with PE I hope. Otherwise I would never know how he saved my life."

Mato soon becomes happy to see that PE is actually one of Rin's strength in school. After she is done practicing basketball with her teammates, she opens the door to the outside, seeing Rin leading the other students in track and field, shocking his gym teacher with his performance.

"I am glad that you finally found something you are good at here." Mato whispered so Rin cannot hear her.

Yomi notices Mato's growing attention towards Rin during her volleyball practice and begins to feel left out. Once school is over, Rin immediately gets up, grabs his bag and prepares to rush out of the building.

"Man, I thought school would never be over."

Before Rin could get out of the building, Yomi stops him. "Excuse me, I am Mato's best friend, Yomi Takanashi. You are Rin Okumura, correct?"

"Yes, I am. Do you want something?"

"Do you mind if I talk to you regarding Mato?"

That question got Rin confused, but goes along with it anyway. "What do you want to say about her?"

"What exactly do you think of Mato? She talked a little about you may have saved your life since she doesn't remember much about what happened during the incident yesterday."

"She was definitely the first person I met in the city and you can probably say that I do consider her a friend, but I am still new here so I don't know much about it. I am actually hoping that I could make more friends here during my stay, but being able to talk to her was a good start to me. Honestly, I don't really know what to think of her other than that. Either way, if it is between me and her, I am hoping that she would at least consider me to be her friend. That is all I ask for from her."

His answer leaves Yomi unhappy as she watches him leave the school.

Back in the solitary confinement of an asylum, the patient begins muttering to himself, which only he himself could hear as the doctors continue to monitor his condition.

"How is his condition doctor?" One of the nurses asked.

"Not good. His mental state has shown no signs of improving. Poor guy, ever since he lost his wife and kids to a gunman, he has become secluded like a monkey being locked in a cage. The only difference is that he keeps forcing himself to relive his nightmares."

"Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Not right now at the moment. He has refused every offer for help. We are still trying to find the reason why."

"How long must he stay in there?"

"I don't know, but if we let him out in this state, all he will do is attack the other patients. The best we can do now is leave him be."

All though the patient continues to be monitored, the doctor watching him left the room. He still keeps muttering to himself, but becomes a little louder with the doctors gone.

"I won't let them. I won't let them take you. You are all I got left in this world. I WON'T LET THEM!" He soon begins screaming louder and louder, attracting the doctors' attention. The doctors had to sedate him to calm him.

In the Other World, Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master, and Black Gold Saw attempted to destroy the manifestation, but before it was destroyed, it reacts to the patient's outburst and soon begins to expand and disburse into smaller parts acting as decoys flying over the sky to prevent the real manifestation from being found, forcing the three personas to look all over for it before the manifestation summons another creature to the human world.

Chariot takes notice as one of the decoys lands in front of her. As she examines what it is, she later saw black smoke surrounding her and realizes that the decoy is attempting to control her, but destroys it before it can.

The three personas decide to go on to find all the parts before the real manifestation can take the form of another persona. However, Dead Master begins to see Rock with contempt as Yomi soon begins to feel distant from Mato yet again back in the Human World.

The student counselor of Mayo and Yomi's school, Saya, begins to notice that something is wrong in the Other World through her link with Black Gold Saw and worries what impact it could have on both worlds.

"What is going on over there?" Saya asked herself.

Yomi is then seen at home in deep thought, unsure of what to think of Rin and Mato being together, even as friends. She fears that Mato's attention towards Rin would cause her to feel left out just how Kagari felt the first time she was encouraged to break free from her dependence on Yomi.

The next day, Yomi attempts to hold another conversation with Mato as they arrive to school. Unfortunately for her, Mato spots Rin at the entrance and rushes to greet him, leaving her feeling more distant from Mato. Once Mato enters the building, Rin also decides to greet Yomi, but before he can, he notices that something is wrong with her and tries to figure out what to do. The bell rang before anything can happen was forced to leave Yomi behind. A tear fell out of her eye before Yomi enters the building.

After school was over, Rin hadn't forgot noticing that Yomi was unhappy this morning and attempts to find out what's wrong.

"Hey Yomi, I notice this morning that you were unhappy. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just have some personal matters to deal with that's all?"

"Doesn't seem like it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Yomi turns to Rin and glares at him. "Please stay away from Mato."

Yomi left the building leaving Rin in shock.

"Staying away from Mato? Why would she want me to do that?"

"It's because she is jealous of your so-called friendship towards Mato." Kagari told Rin.

"Who might you be?" Rin asked.

"Kagari Izuriha, Yomi's childhood friend and neighbor. I know that she is jealous because I used to be the same towards Yomi when she started hanging out with Mato."

"You are telling me the reason that Yomi wants me to stay away from Mato is because she is jealous?"

"Whenever someone takes Mato's attention away from her, she soon starts feeling lonely and becomes a bit hostile towards the people who took her attention. Yomi still has the personality I had before, but to a lesser extent. If you want her to stop hating you, you have to convince that you never tried to take Mato away from her. I'm counting on you to do this. I don't want Yomi to make the same mistakes that I made."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me." Rin leaves the building as Kagari watches him with concern.

Back in his dorm room, Kuro notices that Rin is not as active as he used to be.

"I was accused of stealing Mato away by one of her closest friends. I am trying to think what to do to convince her that I wasn't trying to steal her."

Kuro climbs up to Rin and rests on his lap. "That is actually a bit selfish for someone to think that about his or her best friend."

"It is, but I don't fully blame her for thinking that way about me. She was just lonely since Mato is her best friend. I am also hoping to become her friend not just because I have to, but also because I want to. I want to show her that she is not alone and that I will be more than happy if we become friends."

"I am sure it will happen. You just have to wait for time to pass."

"I hope so Kuro. I hope so."

In a park near Rin's dorm, a manifestation begins to occur taking the form of a dark swordsman. Rin immediately takes notice of its presence and looks outside.

"Kuro, is this guy a demon or something else?"

"It is neither a demon or a human. If it is the same as the spider we fought, we better stop it before it causes trouble."

"Let's follow it to see if it does cause trouble." Rin sets out with Kuro to follow the being.

Coincidently, Yomi also happens to be walking around the same park and the being shows up in front of her. Seeing a menacing aura surrounding the figure, Yomi steps back frightened. Rock senses the manifestation and tries to reach Mato, but Yomi's extreme emotions causes Dead Master to become hostile towards Black Rock Shooter as she begins to attack her. Black Gold Saw intervenes on Rock's behalf, seeing that Dead Master was the one who made the first move.

"Who are you?"

The being attempts to attack Yomi, but Rin manages to tackle it before it can reach her.

"Yomi, are you okay?"

Seeing Rin again did not make Yomi feel relieved. Instead, she still remains unhappy as she sees Rin continuing to fight the being using only his bare hands, not wanting to expose his powers in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your life. Listen, I heard everything from your friend, Kagari. I never meant to steal Mato away from you. I was just happy about being able to make a friend here, that's all."

"I told you to stay away from Mato. I don't want to go back to how I was back then."

"I know what you are going through. I felt the same when I lost my old man. You don't have to be alone. I also want to be your friend, but you need to trust me as one in order to do so." Rin continues to lecture Yomi as he continues to fight.

"Mato is my most important friend. If I lose her, then I don't know what to do anymore. THAT IS WHY I DON'T WANT YOU TO TAKE HER!" Yomi begins to scream as tears start coming out of her eyes.

Dead Master becomes even more affected by Yomi's emotions and summons a barrage of chains, which Rock and Black Gold Saw desperately tries to fight off. Rock aims her rock cannon and fires at Dead Master, but the shots were easily dodged. She then summons two of her skulls and have one tackle Rock to prevent her from coming close.

Rin attempts to subdue the being, but finds himself outmatched without using his demonic powers.

"Yomi, please listen. Just because I am friends with Mato doesn't mean that I want take her away from her other friends. I saw you having conversations with her and others and seeing all of you gave me a desire to join. I don't want you and me to be limited to just having one friend. Please let me in to. I don't want to be alone either. Trust me."

Hearing Rin finally made Yomi realized that she was repeating her past actions and that Rin is just as much alone as she is. This causes Dead Master to return to her senses and stops attacking Rock and Black Gold Saw. Seeing Dead Master has returned to normal, Rock attempts to make contact with Mato, but is stopped by Dead Master, who intends to take her place. As Rin struggles, he got knocked back after the being finally lands a strike, only to be caught by Dead Master.

"Y-Yomi?" Rin was surprised by the transformation.

Dead Master turns her attention towards the manifestation and summons her chains to disarm it. The being attempts to dodge the chains, but was tackled by one of her skulls. The next thing it sees was Dead Master holding her scythe above before finally killing it. Around the same time, Rock finds a decoy manifestation responsible for summoning the swordsmen and destroys it. After the fight is over, Dead Master takes one last look and Rin. To his surprise, she smiles and nods at him, apparently out of appreciation for helping Yomi calm down, which helps her return to her senses. Dead Master then gives Yomi back her body, but begins to fall only for Rin to catch her. When she wakes up, the first thing she sees is Rin smiling at her.

"Is it over?"

"It is over. Whatever that thing is, it is gone now."

"I wish I could remember how it was over."

Rin realizes that Yomi doesn't remember her transformation and as Dead Master. Feeling that the story might be unbelievable to her, Rin decides to keep the transformation a secret.

"Let's just say that the creature finally returns back to where it came from. I got a little help from someone, but please don't ask, I don't know who it was either."

"I see. Rin, I am sorry I became jealous over your friendship with Mato without understanding you. Can you forgive me for my selfishness?"

"Of course, but only if you are willing to become my friend as well."

"I will be more than happy to. Thank you for saving me not just from whatever that thing is, but also from myself. However, if you want to become my friend, you are going to have to help me take care of Mato, Yuu, and Kagari, okay? I promise that we will take care of you in exchange."

"Of course."

After Yomi gets back up to her feet, she spots Kuro coming towards Rin.

"I can see that you finally defeated the being Rin. As expected from a great fighter."

"I had a little help, but a didn't want to tell Yomi about it since she doesn't remember."

"I see." With Kuro satisfied with the outcome, Rin pets his head.

"Is that your cat Rin?" Yomi smiles at the sight of Kuro.

"Yeah. His name is Kuro and thanks to my brother's intervention, he is allowed to stay in my dorm as long as I can handle taking care of him. I often take him out with me whenever school is not involved."

"He is very cute. Do you mind if I hold him and pet him?"

"I would be sad if you didn't."

Yomi giggled as Rin hands over Kuro to her. Yomi takes great pleasure playing with Kuro as Rin happily watches the two.

The next day after school, Rin asked Mato and Yomi if they want to hang out at a café nearby. They accept, but only with the condition of bringing Yuu and Kagari with them, which he accepts. On the way there, Yomi again is left deep in thought, but more in a positive way.

"Now that I think about it, even if Mato and Rin get together, my bond with the two can still remain strong, but only if I can remain strong. That will be my main goal from now on and plus, it is fun to tease Mato about being together with Rin." Yomi thought to herself and giggles.

Mato takes notice. "What's so funny Yomi?"

"Nothing much, I was just imagining how cute you two would be if you were together."

That statement puts Rin and Mato in shock, but Mato reacts more negatively to it out of embarrassment.

"I expected that from Yuu, but not you too Yomi!"

"Sorry Mato." Yomi playfully runs away as Mato chases her as she continues to deny her relationship with Rin.

Kagari goes to Rin. "Yomi seems to be a bit more playful than before. Did you do something to her Rin?"

"We just talk and I guess Yomi started having this side of her when she plays with my cat, Kuro."

"You have a cat?" Yuu asked.

"Yes I do. I'll introduce him once school is not involved."

"Please do." Yuu apparently has a soft spot for cute animals.

"I knew I could trust you. Please take care of us from now on like you did with Yomi." Kagari smiles at Rin for his accomplishment and Rin smiles back at her in return.

Somewhere in the Other World, the real manifestation is spotted among a pile of scrapped metal and begins to glow brightly as it reacts.

**The cover image I got comes from a deviantart member, AngeloidAlpha, whom I got permission from to use it. It was fun making this chapter as well exploring Yomi's psychological problems and how it can affect both worlds. However, I would also like to know how the readers feel about the story, such as if they want me to continue or not so please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since the last incident with creatures from the Other World as Rock and Dead Master continue looking for the true manifestation responsible for bringing them to the human world. Black Gold Saw, realizing that the situation is becoming more dire, decides to show her human self the images she saw as both are connected to each other since they merged.

Her human self, Saya Irino, was already well aware of the attacks caused by the creatures, but was unable to do anything due to lack of understanding of their origins. Once Black Gold Saw gave her what she saw, Saya becomes astonished with how the manifestations were able to get out, but still unable to understand how it is done or where the trouble actually comes from.

"This seems more troubling than anything I can remember. I sure hope that something can be done to stop this."

Saya then realizes something.

"Wait a minute, if these creatures started showing up to our world, they started disappearing within a short period of time. I wonder who was able to stop them?"

Remembering seeing this on news reports got Saya to remain in deep thought yet again.

In the meantime, Mato is asleep in her own room, but her dream takes her to a segment of the Other World where she meets Black Rock Shooter.

"I can see that you are finally asleep. Good, I have been waiting to contact you for quite some time."

"Rock? I haven't seen you since we merged together to defeat Insane Black Rock Shooter."

"I remember this event quite clearly, but that is not what I contacted you for. Did you notice the creatures that suddenly appeared into your world?"

"Yeah, it was on the reports that a giant spider suddenly attacked the city."

"That spider was a former inhabitant of the Other World. There is a manifestation that is causing a portal to open between our world and yours. I also have the ability to manifest into your world as long as I can take hold of your body as well as the rest, although they are not as strong since the manifestation affected me more than them."

"Wait a minute! You did that when the giant spider attacked? Doesn't that mean you saved my life doing so?"

"No, there was a boy who did save your life. His flames are similar to mine, but I don't recognize him as one of the inhabitants. It is more like he is from your world."

"I think I know the guy you are talking about. He has a blade doesn't he?"

"Correct. Have you become acquainted with him?"

"Of course. He is a friend of mine now."

"He is the only one in your world I saw who can match up against the inhabitants so it's good to get acquainted with him, but is best to keep all of this a secret until the time is right. I would also like to meet this person when that time comes."

"I understand. The secret will be kept until the time you are needed again. Thanks for letting me know what I need to know."

Mato wakes up to find herself back in her room yet again only to feel more at peace before falling back to deep sleep.

"So Rin really was my savior. Makes me even more glad that I met him." Mato thought to herself as she closes her eyes.

Back in the asylum, it appears as though the patient finally got some sense back into him.

"Kaito, you are being transferred to a light secure facility. Glad you finally see things through." A doctor told him out of relief.

"Glad to finally see things in a different light doctor. Will I be able to return outside soon?"

"Eventually, but we still need to monitor your mental state before we determine your eligibility to be released, but as long as you keep up like this, you will be released in no later than a month."

After hearing the doctor's statement, Kaito left without saying a word to him.

"Not good enough." He whispers to himself.

Once he reaches the facility, one man calls out to him.

"Hey Kaito, what took you so long?" The man asked.

"It still feels incomplete. It wasn't ready yet."

"If you want to complete the first phase of your plan, you must be ready now."

"That is what I am here for Shou. Once this part is over, the second phase of the plan will begin. Everything is in place."

"Let's begin."

As morning came, Mato walks to school, apparently tired after waking up very early due to Rock contacting her in her dream.

"Why does Rock have to contact me when the week is not even over yet? She could have called me when weekend is close so I wouldn't feel so tired." Mato speaks to herself.

Yomi sees Mato on her way to school and catches up with her.

"Morning Mato. You look tired. Did you stay up late or had another nightmare again?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You will only tease me if I tell you."

Yomi giggles in response. "You are right that I would if you told me. I guess I can let it slide, but only for today. You do know that we get our test results today right?"

Yomi quickly got Mato's attention. "You mean the history test we took two days ago?"

"Do you think you did well on it?"

"I think I did better than the math test, but I am still afraid with what I will get on it."

"If you had studied for it, I am sure you will do fine."

Mato still moans at the possibility of her failing the test. Yomi attempts to comfort her.

"Look, if your result is not good, then how about I cheer you up by inviting Yuu, Kagari, and Rin for a drink in a café?"

"You promise you won't make fun of me if I get a bad grade?"

"I promise." Yomi smiles at Mato, whom in return, smiles back.

"Mato." The teacher calls out.

Mato gets up from her desk and her teacher hands out her test result, scoring a 73, much to her relief.

"Rin." Rin gets up from his desk and got his test back, scoring a mere 26, much to his displeasure.

"Unforgivable. You better study next time or there will be trouble, understand?" The teacher said.

"Sorry about that."

Mato and Yomi look down in embarrassment as Yuu struggles to hold back her laughter. Kagari also shows slight disappointment towards Rin as he makes his way back to his desk.

"You have got to be kidding me. I don't really study that much and I have a better result than you. Do you ever study?" Mato whispers to Rin.

"I can't help that I am not the studying type and plus I sleep at least 11 hours a day."

"11 hours? Are you that lazy?" Mato becomes irritated with Rin's laid-back attitude.

"Who says I am lazy? I do physical work all the time as well as taking care of my cat. What exactly can I do to fix this?"

Before their conversation could continue, the teacher walks towards the two and begins yelling.

"No talking when I am teaching! If both of you keep disrupting the class, I will send you two to the principal's office!"

"We are sorry sensei." Both Mato and Rin spoke out of fear.

Yomi again gets embarrassed and puts her head down. After school ends, Mato continues to nag him for his bad studying habits.

"If you don't study, what kind of future do you expect to have?"

"I already know that I am not good, okay? No need to rub it in."

"Mato is just concerned about you Rin. There is no need to push her away." Yomi also becomes concerned with Rin while Yuu continues to make fun of him.

"Both of you are just like my brother."

"I never thought that we would be friends with another person who has studying habits even worse than Mato." Yuu laughs.

"Hey, shut up. Keep this up and I won't let you meet my cat."

Hearing this forced Yuu into a complete silence, causing Mato, Yomi, and Kagari to laugh as they make their way to the café. Once they head inside, the group, with the exception of Rin, recognizes a girl sitting on a table to the left.

"Saya!" Mato yelled as she and the group, except Rin, rushes to her table.

When Saya takes notice of Rin, she starts to stare at him curiously, much to his discomfort.

"A friend of yours?"

"Yes. He actually moved here not long ago so he is still a bit new to the area. It didn't take long for him to make friends at school, however, despite his bad studying habits." Mato answered.

"Hey! Don't say bad things about me whenever you introduce me to someone."

Saya laughs at Rin's response. "Glad all of you made a friend who has quite a sense of humor. So Rin, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well, before I got here, I used to work as an Exorcist with my brother, Yukio, in True Cross Town, where exorcism is at most common. Life there started out normal, but as time passes, my brother and I found out that the town is not really as peaceful as it seems. As the name suggests, we often expel evil spirits and other entities since they tend to come a lot in the city. I don't want to go into details, but a lot of tragic events happened there as I work, which ultimately caused me to move out of town for a while. I'll probably come back to see Yukio again once everything settles down."

"I understand, but thank you for telling me what you can. How do you like your life here so far?"

"Not as easy as I thought it would be, but can manage it better than at my hometown."

"Life is never easy, but to have a better life sometimes depends on where you live."

"I agree, but it is also better to have friends to spend it with." Rin turns back to the group and smiles at them and the group reciprocates his feelings for them.

"How about all of us sit down and order ourselves a drink?"

"Agreed!" Everyone yelled.

Back in the Asylum, an explosion was heard in the facility that Kaito is in and security immediately responded.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" The security continued to yell.

As soon as security enters the facility, the first thing they see is a giant metallic being emitting a black aura. Dead bodies were seen on the floor surrounding him as it takes sight of the security.

"FIRE!" The commanding officer yelled.

Security forces did as they were told, but pistol fire had no effect on the armor.

"Out of the way!" The being aims a cannon attached to his arm and fires at the security, disbursing them as he makes his escape.

The inhabitants of the Other World also sensed this power after BRS destroys another decoy manifestation. The power used in summoning such manifestation to the human world has caused disruptions in the world's stability, resulting in an earthquake. Realizing the situation, BRS moves ahead of Black Gold Saw and Dead Master in an attempt to contact Mato.

Sayo immediately senses the being and becomes worried. Rin was the first to notice.

"Is something wrong Saya?"

"No, nothing at all." Saya lied, knowing that Rin does not know of the Other World or their personas.

As they are enjoying themselves, Kuro suddenly barges in through the open door and heads desperately to Rin.

"Kuro?" Rin spoke out of shock.

"That is your cat? It looks so cute, but why does it have two tails?" Yuu attempts to pet it, but Kuro immediately jumps to Rin.

"Rin, there is trouble! The same type of creature is attacking! Explosions are happening all over the place!" Kuro yelled.

Rin turns to the group in response. "He is not a normal cat as you can guess, but there is definitely something wrong. Kuro only runs to me like this when danger happens. This means that something is happening to the city."

Rin immediately heads out of the café. Worried about his safety, the group follows after Saya left money on the table. As soon as they reach the area, the metallic being catches sight of them.

"Rin…" The creature softly spoke.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Rin yelled.

The being did not respond. With others being distracted at the site of the creature, Black Rock Shooter takes over Mato's body.

"I am sorry Mato, but please let me come out for a bit."

Rock then opens her eyes in the human world and the blue flame immediately lights up on her left eye. Rin also prepares to draw out his Kurikara, despite realizing doing so will expose his powers in front of everyone. Before being able to do so, however, Rock immediately moves in front of Rin and battles the being.

"Rock, how nice to see that you are trying to destroy me again."

Rock aims her rock cannon and fires, but only had little effect. Everyone watches the battle in shock, especially Saya, who didn't expect Rock to be able to come to the human world.

"What in the world? How is Rock able to come here when we can't?" Saya asked herself.

"Not bad, but let me show you mine." The being aims his cannon and begins firing at Rock.

Using her speed, Rock dodges the attacks and takes out her Black Blade, surrounding it with blue flames and charges.

"Weak." The being attempts to swat Rock away with his arm as if she were a fly, but again Rock easily dodges his attack and strikes him with the blade. It was unable to penetrate the armor and Rock was swatted away after being caught off-guard.

"Come on Rin! You don't expect Rock to fight in your place forever!"

Rin is unable to respond, which prompts Kuro to jump in his place. "I will never let you hurt him."

Rock makes one last desperate attempt by putting more explosive ammunition into her cannon and aims at the being.

"I can't let you win." Rock spoke softly before firing.

Although the explosive only hits the being, the impact was strong enough to blow everyone else away with the exception of Rin and Kuro. Although the being was knocked down, he quickly gets back up and aims his cannon towards Rin this time. Before he was able to fire, Kuro transforms into a nekomata and blocks Rin from the attack, injuring him in the process.

With everyone incapacitated, including the spectators, Rin draws out his Kurikara and releases his blue flames out of anger. Before being able to attack, however, the creature tosses Rock like a rag doll towards Rin and he catches her in response.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Rock wakes up and sees Rin holding her. "It's you from before."

"What?" Rock's statement confuses Rin.

"When you faced that spider, I saw you. The one with the blue flames." Rock gets up using Rin as leverage.

Rin puts Rock aside. "I can tell that you are too injured to fight. Leave the fighting to me from now on."

"I know who you are Rin, let's see if you can put up a better fight." The being taunted.

"Only one way to find out."

Rin jumps and uses his superhuman strength to punch the being, knocking it down, although it did not do much damage.

"This is the fight that I was waiting for. Give me more!"

The being attempts to swat Rin from his body, but he easily jumps out of the way. He then aims his cannon at Rin and begins firing. Rather than dodging the attacks, Rin merely blocks them with his blade.

"Let's see how you like my blue flames."

Rin unleashes his blue flames from his sword and sends them towards his foe. Strengthening the currents of his flames, he was able to send the being flying and crashing onto a car. Again using his strength, Rin picks up a nearby car and tosses it to his opponent, crashing him through the wall of an empty supermarket.

The being gets up and charges at full strength, tackling Rin and putting him through the same ordeal. Rock stands in front of Rin and continues firing her explosives.

"We have got to penetrate that armor somehow."

"I know, but everything I did was not enough. What could be missing?"

As Rin continues to watch Rock firing, it suddenly gave him an idea. "Maybe fighting on our own may not be enough, but what if we combine our attacks together?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Fire your explosive and I will suppress my flames and combine it with your attack. This will create a much stronger impact."

"Very well." Rock prepares to fire another round as Rin begins suppressing his flames.

The being attempts to make another charge, but as soon as he begins to run, Both fired their attacks at the same time, causing a tremendous explosion as Rin attempts to shield Rock. After the smoke cleared up, the armor begins to disappear, revealing that Kaito was the one responsible for the damage. After the armor disappears completely, the police arrive to apprehend him, but were dismayed at the damage their battle caused.

"You could have caught him without having to do this much damage to the town, but seeing that him doing the damage is probably more likely. Thanks for stopping him." One officer said to Rock and Rin.

"By the way, Rock is what that guy called you right?" Rin asked.

"Black Rock Shooter is actually the full name. They just call me Rock for short."

"I see. My name is Rin Okumura. Thanks a lot for your help today." Rin offers his hand to Rock, which she accepts.

"It is now my job to protect this world, seeing that I can no longer contact the others for help, but I am glad to see that there is one I can rely on."

"I'll be looking forward to working with you again."

"As do I, but promise me you would take care of her, alright? She is my other self."

Rin becomes confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You will see in a second. See you until then." Rock disappears in front of Rin's eyes and Mato shows up in her place, unconscious.

Rin catches her when Mato begins to fall. "I see now."

Mato wakes up and sees Rin holding her. "Rin? What happened?"

"The threat is gone now Mato. The police captured him."

"I see, but where is everyone?"

"They are unconscious, but are safe behind me and the police. I am glad that you are also."

Mato blushes at Rin, but smiles at him after hearing that her friends are okay.

In the Other World, Dead Master destroys another decoy, while Black Gold Saw notices that the decoy manifestations are actually forming a disorganized trail leading to the real one. Rock looks up at the sky and smiles, knowing that she is no longer alone in both worlds.

Kaito was put in death row as ordered by the court for his crimes and was sent to a high security prison. Upon entering his cell, he sees Shou across from his cell, apparently taking the blame for the crime on his behalf. Both smiled after seeing each other.

"So what's the progress?" Kaito asked.

"I was able to get one last phone call to make sure that my friends are able to detect us. The second phase of the plan will begin soon enough."

**The name Kaito was used as a reference to the Vocaloid character, but the character in the story is entirely original as I am only using the name. I feel the quality is down from the last chapters, but I hoped you readers enjoyed it nonetheless.**


	4. Chapter 4

With the threat believed to be over, Rin is currently sitting at his desk in his dorm getting his homework finished. He shows obvious frustration over the work and compared it unfavorable to his education in True Cross Academy.

"Geez, this town maybe more peaceful to live in, but the school work is so complex compared to True Cross Academy. At least there are missions I could take part of in the Academy, but instead, I am stuck here with a book on my face!"

"You are the one who agreed to have this life when Yukio offered so don't complain." Kuro attempts to reason with Rin.

After Rin finishes the last math problem, his phone rings. Once he answers it, a familiar voice is heard through the speaker.

"How is my brother doing in his new school?" Yukio asked.

"Yukio, it has been a while since you last contact. I was starting to think you forgot about me." Rin said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I have been busy with missions along with my role as a teacher, fixing the damages caused by the opening and closing of the Gehenna Gate. Now tell me how you are doing with your new life."

"I am definitely having a more peaceful life, but I am stuck doing homework almost everyday on things that I never knew before until I got here. What is the meaning of this? I thought life here would be just as easy here as it is peaceful."

"Nothing is easy in life Rin. I thought you already knew this. It can't be all bad right? I am sure you have made a few friends by now."

Remembering Mato and her friends causes Rin to briefly put aside his stress. "You are definitely right about me having friends. They are the ones who made me look forward to continue living my new life."

"Glad to hear it. I am sure that they will be the ones who will guide you if you get lost. Introduce me to them if you ever decided to visit the academy again or if I decided to visit you."

"Anyway, glad to hear you are doing okay as well. I will see you again when the time comes. Goodbye Yukio."

"Goodbye Rin." Yukio hangs up the phone smiling, knowing that Rin has changed for the better in his new life, although he also act somewhat surprised that he was able to make friends this quickly on his own since most of his friends were introduced to both of them.

After Rin puts his book away, he told Kuro he is going to the park to retrain himself to prevent himself from getting out of shape with Kuro following. He picks up his wooden sword Shura gave him and heads to the park near his dorm.

"It's been a while since we have done training like this." Kuro said.

"With a lot of people believing less in demons and ghosts, we would have cause a scene if we do such a thing in front of others. This is practically the only time to train like this."

Once he reaches an empty area, he had Kuro transformed into a nekomata and they began playing as they did before in True Cross Academy.

The next day in class, Rin was handed back his homework by his teacher, who is still annoyed by his habit of dozing off in class.

"At least you do your homework and turn it in on time." The teacher remarked.

Once class ended, Mato still remembers being held by Rin after dealing with Kaito and approaches him.

"Rin?" Rin hears Mato's voice and turns around.

"Ah, Mato. How is everything going for you?"

"Everything is okay. Many do not remember what exactly happened in the attack other than you. I suppose that you saw Black Rock Shooter as well as everyone else did huh? Nobody else knew about her other than me, Yuu, and Saya so they all put it aside as if it was just a dream."

Hearing this caught Rin by surprise. "Many do not remember their transformations. How come you do?"

"Because I was once Black Rock Shooter fighting my other self. Everyone's memories had been erased during that time so they didn't know they had darkened personas. When she became her own person, she told me you were special when she saw you fight. Do you mind telling me why?"

Rin fears that telling Mato about his demon heritage will cause her to throw him out as a friend, but knows it has to be told sooner or later. "I can tell you that I can fight, but revealing why I am special is something I don't want to talk about."

"You don't think I will be willing to accept your reason? Is that why you don't want to tell me?"

"I don't feel that this is the time yet. Can you wait until I am ready?"

Mato becomes slightly disappointed, but respects Rin's decision to keep his more personal events a secret for the time being.

"That's fine. I don't want to push you if you don't want to."

Mato becomes nervous all of a sudden in front of Rin. Looking at Mato makes Rin feel awkward from where he is standing. Once Mato feels more confident, she lifts her head up in front of Rin.

"Hey Rin, this weekend, do you want to hang out in a café or something? Maybe we could walk around town also if you want."

Rin gets the idea and becomes somewhat embarrassed. "Wait a minute, are you asking me out on a date?"

Mato immediately becomes flustered upon hearing that word, making her blush nonstop. "Please don't say it like that. It is very embarrassing if people hear us you know."

"Sorry, but this is the first time a girl asked me to be with them. I kind of got excited you asked me."

"So do you want to?"

"Are you kidding? It is much better than staying in my dorm all day doing homework. Of course I would go with you."

Mato becomes happy at Rin's answer. "Okay, meet in front of the café by eleven. Don't be late."

Mato left excited with Rin watching her while sharing the same smile. Mato, Yuu, and Kagari overheard their conversation and began talking to each other about their supposed date.

"Sounds like Mato has got a date with Rin. I wonder how this would turn out." Yuu grins.

Yomi becomes worried at Yuu's possible ambition. "I hope you are not thinking about spying on them during their date. I respect both Rin and Mato as friends."

"But don't you see what could happen with just one date? We don't know Rin that well and as Mato's friends we should make sure that Rin is trustworthy since he is still new." Kagari also becomes anxious.

"Not you too." Yomi becomes even more displeased.

"Come on Yomi, Rin is still new to us. Do you fully trust him to be with Mato alone?" Yuu attempts to convince Yomi to join.

Yomi responds to them by lowering her head and sighs out of disappointment.

Saya, however, did not let go of the past as easy as the others did. As she sits down in the counseling room, she finds herself unable to ignore the physical presence of Black Rock Shooter, as she appears in order to fight Kaito. She doesn't recall the rest of the battle due to being knocked out by Rock's explosive as she battles. She then remembers Rin being involved, knowing how danger is going to occur whenever Kuro comes to him.

"If Rin knew there was danger, why didn't he run? He also didn't act to surprise when he saw Black Rock Shooter fighting so that must mean he doesn't know what he is dealing with. After all of this was over, he was the only one who is still standing when I woke up." Saya thought to herself.

Saya's curiosity over Rin puts her in deep thought as she continues to match Rin with these past events.

Once Rin heads back to his room, he immediately runs into his bed and jumps on it out of excitement.

"Seems like someone recently had a good time in school." Kuro said.

"Not yet Kuro. My friend Mato has asked me out to go on a date. This is the first time a girl has asked me out. I am both surprised and excited that she asked me."

"Well, you better not act like that in front of her or you will embarrass her to no end."

"Have more faith in me Kuro. Now you are just making me anxious."

Rin immediately heads to his phone and contacts Yukio.

"Hello?" Yukio answered.

"Hey Yukio. It's me Rin."

"I just called you yesterday brother. Why would you call me all of a sudden when I am teaching?" Yukio shows slight frustration with his voice.

"No reason other than the fact that I am going on a date tomorrow." Rin snickered.

"DATE?" Yukio was immediately caught off-guard as he drops his textbook.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE? WITH WHOM ARE YOU GOING WITH?"

"My best friend Mato. Why are you acting all freaked out all of a sudden?"

"Well, you didn't act the way that girls would be attracted to when you were here. Did you put something in her food or something?"

Rin becomes irritated at Yukio's accusation as a vein mark appears on his head. "Like I would do that to anyone!"

"I would really like to see this girl when you visit. Please bring her here when the time comes."

"Will do Yukio. See you later." Rin hangs up the phone, smiling as if he just accomplished something.

Yukio, still in shock, hangs up the phone as well.

"Um, are you okay Yuki-chan?" Shiemi asked.

Yukio realizes that his class heard everything, as they are quite surprised with his slight, but sudden outburst.

"When you say date, does that mean Rin is currently with a girl?" Ryuji asked, which left the whole class in silence.

Yukio push his glasses up and faces the class. "Yes."

"WHAT?" The whole class yells in shock.

During the night, Rin falls asleep and begins dreaming about being in another world, yet he is somewhat familiar with it.

"I don't know where I am, but it feels like I have seen this place somewhere before."

"I don't think you have been here before. This is the Other World, a place where I live." A voice stated.

Rin immediately turns around to see where the voice is coming from, only to find Black Rock Shooter standing behind him.

"Rock. So this is where you live, huh? How exactly did I get here?"

"I am guessing you are dreaming. Sometimes dreams act as a portal to those who are involved with this world or it's inhabitants. You probably got here due to the previous fights you had against the world's former inhabitants."

"If you are talking about those creatures that I fought when I entered the city, I guess that makes sense in a way. Did you find out what was causing all those creatures to come out of this world?"

"We believed that it was caused by a dark manifestation that is forming in this world, but many decoys were formed to protect it. We later found out it forms an indirect trail leading to the real one. We are now trying to figure out how to follow it."

"I see, but doesn't that mean until then, we will always be facing threats coming from the manifestation?"

"You don't have to worry for the time being. When the manifestation sends out more powerful creatures, it takes more time for it to send another one and plus, didn't the human responsible already get incarcerated?"

"Yeah, he is already in death row for his crimes and his execution will begin in about a few weeks."

"I see. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else, more like I wanted to talk about you."

"If it is about my blue flames, I don't want to talk about it." Rin becomes worried.

"Mato wasn't afraid to tell her secret to you so you should do the same for her sake. That power is what you used to protect everyone, including me."

"But if I tell you who I am, everybody will become distant towards me like they have before. Do you know how long it took to win back their trust?"

"Don't you think the same will happen to Mato if she is revealed to be me? She is my other self in the human world. If it makes you feel any better, I can keep it a secret from Mato for the time being, she will have to find out sooner or later."

"I know, but can I really trust you? You won't abandon me right?"

"I need you just as much as you need me. I promise you I would accept it no matter what." Rock tries to assure Rin that she doesn't care who he is even if she knows his secret.

"Fine." Rin reluctantly takes out his Kurikara and draws it out igniting his blue flames and transforming into a partial demon.

"I am the son of the creator of demons, Satan, who is also the ruler of Gehenna, which is a world where demons lived. I was born with a human mother, but she died upon childbirth and was raised by a top Exorcist, Shiro. He taught me a lot about humanity and morals, but when he died by Satan's hands, I swore vengeance against him the next time he comes. I maybe his son, but I would never give up on my humanity nor anyone else's."

Rock smiled at Rin's determination not to become like his real father. "That is what I like to hear from my partner from the human world."

"Huh? You mean you are okay with who I am?"

"It surprised me a bit, but the fact that you choose to be who you are is what I am most grateful for. You never chose to become his son and you showed that by defending humanity against what comes out from this world. My feelings about being your partner have not changed one bit from hearing your history. I would still want us to be closer if we can."

"Then allow me to be not just your partner, but your friend as well."

Rock becomes even more surprised at Rin, although she still maintains her soft-spoken side of her. "I never had true friends even among my partners here, because of the way I fight in the past. Are you sure you will be okay with that?"

"You told me that you have total trust in me. Let me put my faith in you as well. If we become friends, that trust will become stronger than what it is now. I trust Mato the same way since you and her are one."

Rock smiles again and leans her head on to Rin's chest, causing him to blush slightly.

"Um, Rock?"

"Thank you. By the way, I also took a look through Mato's eyes and over heard you saying about going on a date with her. Can I trust that you will take care of her if something happens?"

"Leave it to me."

With Rock satisfied with Rin's answer, the Other World vanishes in front of him and he wakes up back in his own room.

"I am back, huh?" Rin takes one more look around and falls back to sleep.

During the morning, Rin did as told at waited at the café, wearing casual attire consisting of a brown jacket, a white T-shirt, loose jean, and black tennis shoes. When Mato arrives, Rin sees that her attire consist of a lightly colored and elegantly designed thin jacket, a blue T-shirt underneath, a white skirt, white socks, although she still wears her brown leather shoes she wears to school. In addition, she also lets her hair loose instead of keeping them as pigtails.

"Hey Rin, sorry I just got here. I had trouble deciding what to wear so my mother decided for me. She and my brother got pretty crazy when I told them I have a date with someone. Um, do I look okay?"

Rin is mesmerized by Mato's sudden change in attire. "You look great, but don't you think it is a bit uncomfortable for you to completely change yourself like this."

"It feels comfortable wearing this once in a while actually. I didn't know what to think when I first saw it, but it really made me feel like a girl every time I look in the mirror." Mato blushed a little.

As Mato and Rin were talking, Yomi, Yuu, and Kagari were watching them in disguise behind the café.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Yomi still remains displeased at the idea of spying on them.

"Come on Yomi, this is the first time we see Mato like this. Don't tell me you don't want to know what they can experience together." Yuu said, as Yomi remains silent.

"Mato looks very beautiful today, I can see why Rin cannot take his eyes off of her." Kagari commented as she continues to stare at Mato.

"So want to walk around town first before we head to the park?" Rin asked.

"Of course." Mato and Rin then make their way to town as the rest of the girls follow them in secret, although Yomi continues to remain reluctant.

In the meantime, Saya remains confused about Rin and Rock, as she fears that more attacks like this might happen again. When she finally reaches a decision, she stands up and heads out of the house.

"I need to talk to Rin about this later." She thought to herself.

Back at True Cross Academy during free period, Yukio remains in shock as he continues chanting to himself about Rin.

"Brother has a date, brother has a date…"

"Is Yuki-chan really okay?" Shiemi asked.

"Nobody expected Rin to suddenly have a girlfriend. When he does something that is out of his expectations, he always act surprised and this is no exception." Izumo explained as they continue to stare at Yukio with his head down.

**I decided to move away from action for a bit to make room for character development and relationships even though it is a bit fast. I will return to action eventually, but I wanted the story to go on a bit longer. Please leave a review if you like it or not. I want to learn from my mistakes I made on my last story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mato suddenly asked Rin to go on a date with her as a repayment for protecting her from previous attacks caused by a mentally disturbed patient turned criminal who goes by the name of Kaito. However, Kagari, Yuu, and Yomi overheard their plans for the date and decide to spy on them, much to Yomi's dismay.

At the same time, Saya remains the most concerned over the past events and how it involved the inhabitants of the Other World. She is especially most suspicious of Rin due to the fact that the threat often stops whenever he is around, despite being aware of his well-meaning personality. She reaches a decision to meet Rin again face to face to discuss his involvement, although the time to meet remains unknown.

After Mato, wearing more feminine attire, meets up with Rin in the café, they decided to walk around town first as promised, not knowing that they are being followed by their own friends. Their planned stroll around town turns into window-shopping instead, especially since Mato has her eyes set on a book she saw inside the window of an old bookstore.

Rin becomes surprised at Mato's obsession with the book. "You like the book, Li'l Bird Li'l Bird Colorful Colors?"

Mato blushes upon realizing that she exposed her obsession in front of Rin. "Yes. The book is about a bird that takes people to a world of different colors. I am fond of it, because it feels as though I can escape my pain by imagining myself in a different world. With the sequel out right inside, I want to know what happens next."

Knowing that he might regret separating Mato from her favorite story, Rin decides to get it.

"I can buy the book for you if you want." Rin smiles.

"What? No, you don't have to do that." Mato tries to persuade Rin that she doesn't need the book.

"It's fine. I will probably regret it later if I don't get what is important to you."

"Wait! Rin!" Rin storms off inside ignoring Mato's protest.

After Rin gets out of the store, he hands the bag to Mato, much to her pleasure despite initially refusing his offer.

"You didn't have to get this for me if you didn't want to."

"It's okay. I would feel bad if you were to treat me for the entire day, even though you were the one who asked me. It also makes me feel better to see you smiling."

This causes Mato blush even more as she tightly hugs the gift Rin bought her. At a nearby creperie, Yuu, Kagari, and Yomi continues their unofficial duty to spy on them, though Yomi is not taking it as seriously as the other two as she enjoys her crepe while sitting on a bench.

"What do you think of their progression so far?" Yuu asked Kagari.

"It's still too early to tell, although it was a good start, especially when Rin offered to buy Mato the sequel of her favorite book. If it keeps up like this, for sure that their relationship will only get stronger." Kagari snickered a bit at that possibility.

"How long are you girls going to drag me to spy on them?" Yomi asked.

"Until we feel that Rin is good enough for Mato." Yuu answered.

"Are you still that untrustworthy of him? He saved Mato not once, but twice." Yomi becomes even more displeased with the girls' behavior.

"Who knows if he maybe doing it just to earn favors from Mato? We also want to make sure that Rin doesn't do anything indecent to her, especially when she looks like a princess. Why aren't you worried?" Yuu asked.

Yomi does not answer, but remembers exactly why she shouldn't be as worried about Rin as Yuu and Kagari. Rin manages to earn Yomi's trust not long after she told him to stay away from Mato. During that time, Rin made Yomi realized that he wanted to be friends with her as much as he is a friend with Mato. When that is accomplished, she has no trouble with holding conversations together with him and Mato. Of course, Yuu and Kagari didn't see that, though Kagari knows that Rin is more trustful compared to Yuu, who still views him with suspicion.

Yomi notices Kagari's different behavior. "Hey Kagari, how do you view Rin?"

"Like you, I do trust him to be with Mato so I am not as worried."

"Then why are you spying on them?"

"I wanted to see how their relationship develops. I already know that Rin is a good man, but I always like to see what comes up, especially when one of our friends have to learn to be romantic." Kagari snickered.

"You two are terrible, you know that?" Yomi said playfully.

"We better hurry up and catch up to them. They are beginning to leave the street." Yuu rushes out of the creperie, with Kagari and Yomi following.

"Hey, wait for us Yuu!" Kagari yelled as she follows Yuu.

Rin and Mato end up in a Chinese restaurant to get lunch with the rest posing as customers as an excuse to continue spying on them. As Mato looks at the menu, she becomes unsure what to order.

"What do you want to order Mato?" Rin asked.

"Not sure, I haven't been to this restaurant before. Have you eaten here before?"

"A couple of times since I came here. My brother recommended me to this place when he looked it up on a website of this town."

"I see. I am very unsure what to order so I will leave it up to you to decide what is good." Mato gives Rin a smile before putting down her menu.

Rin calls out to one of the waiters. "Excuse me sir, we are ready to order."

"Ah, I can spot a couple when I see one." The waiter teases Rin and Mato.

Mato blushes in response while Rin becomes annoyed. "Sorry to interrupt your fun, but can we just order food?"

"Right, sorry. May I take your order?"

As Rin orders food, Yuu and Kagari continue to stare at the two while Yomi orders food to prevent the waiter from getting impatient. Even as they are eating, the two never take their eyes off of Rin and Mato. After paying the bill, Yomi has finally had enough Yuu and Kagari.

"Mato! Rin! Get out of here while you still can! Yuu and Kagari are here to spy on you two!" Yomi screamed, attracting attention.

"Yuu, Kagari, and Yomi. What are you three doing here?" Rin yelled.

"Yuu and Kagari wanted to watch how you and Mato spend the day together and dragged me along as a result, but I have had enough."

"Yomi, what are you doing?" Yuu becomes desperate, as they have been exposed.

"I am tired of following them around just because you like to watch or find whether Rin is untrustworthy or not."

Another waiter takes notice of the argument. "Excuse me, but this is a restaurant. If you all are having problems, they have to be taken outside or else you might disturb the other customers."

"Don't worry, I am about to leave anyway." Rin left the money on the table and grabbed Mato by the hand as they make a run from the girls.

Yuu and Kagari wanted to follow them, but Yomi stops them. "There is a limit to everything, especially spying on our own friends."

Yuu and Kagari become frightened at Yomi as she starts showing an angry face. Mato and Rin ran all the way until they reached the park and stopped at a bench to catch their breath.

"I wonder what are the girls doing here? Did you know anything about this Mato?"

"I didn't. They must have overheard our plans to go on this date. Sorry this didn't go exactly as we planned."

"It's fine. We still have time. Since we are already at the park, do you still want to take a stroll as planned?"

"Definitely." Mato gets up and catches up with Rin as they make their way into the park.

In the Other World, Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter continues to destroy the leftover decoy manifestations as Black Gold Saw is still figuring out how to follow the trail to the real one. Rock temporarily loses focus as she suddenly remembers her contact with Rin when she laid her head onto his chest, causing her to blush slightly, which she attempts to hide from others, but to no avail as Dead Master takes notice of her unusual behavior.

"It seem as though Mato's connection to Rin is starting to help you gain emotion."

"It's been a while since I've heard you talk." Rock remains soft-spoken.

"With all that we have to deal with our human counterparts, there wasn't anytime for that, but seeing that we are connecting more and more with them, we all regain something from this connection."

"The kind of emotion that I have right now is something not easy to describe. I don't even know what I am feeling right now."

"That kind of emotion towards Rin. Didn't your counterpart say it might be love you are feeling?"

"Love. Is that the emotion I was feeling all along?" Rock asked herself.

"The more you connect, the stronger those emotions get as you continue to gain more of them. My human counterpart realized this and created a bond with Rin as well. That is how I was able to protect her during that time when he broke through her painful barrier and set me free."

"I see." Rock turns away from Dead Master and faces forward.

"Rin is a special one from the human world, isn't he?"

Rock did not answer, as she is currently confused about the emotions she was able to gain with Rin and Mato. Knowing that her emotions might be needed to protect the human world, Dead Master smiles at Rock for her quick progress. As they walk, Rock couldn't stop thinking about Rin and begins to blush again. Saya witnesses this through her link with Black Gold Saw and changes her perspective of Rin upon hearing Rock and Dead Master's rare conversation with each other.

"I see. Rin is bringing both worlds back together in a peaceful harmony through his connection. Hopefully, Rin's influence to both Rock and Dead Master can bring positive influence." Saya said to herself, but still plans to hold a conversation with Rin, knowing that he doesn't know much about the Other World or its inhabitants.

During their date, a guy approaches them with a sign he was holding; telling them that there is one day offer for discounted ticket prices to the town's amusement park. Mato and Rin decided to go there to find out if he was telling the truth. It turns out to be true as they saw the ticket prices drop down by a third due to a celebration for a new ride to be put into the park. Rin and Mato had to wait about half an hour in the shortest line to get the tickets.

"Why didn't we know about this earlier?" Rin complained.

"Oh well, at least now we can have even more fun together. What do you think?" Mato remains optimistic.

"It does seem like a pretty good way to spend the second half of our date and what makes it better is that we are already inside."

"Then let's go have fun." Mato grabs Rin's hand and drags him further into the amusement park.

Rin suggest that to Mato that she should get a painted portrait of herself as a souvenir, which Mato agrees. After the painter they went to finish the portrait, Mato was presented with a beautiful cherry blossom background in the portrait.

"So what do you think?" Mato asked.

"It could be a little better, although your legs aren't as long as the portrait's." Rin teases Mato.

"Hey!" Mato becomes slightly irritated at Rin's comment.

"I am just kidding. The portrait looks almost exactly like you. He has captured every part accurately and everything looks good."

"I wish you could have put it that way instead of joking about it." Mato, still embarrassed, walks ahead of Rin.

"Mato wait up. I was only joking."

"You are embarrassing sometimes you know? My friends tease me about being with you, because of how you often doze off in school as well as performing poorly in academics and I do not want you to make it worse."

"Okay, I am sorry. Do you still want to spend some time here?" Rin becomes worried.

"We already waited quite a bit to get in here. Let's go make the best of it." Mato and Rin proceed to do more.

The first thing they did was riding the roller coaster. Rin did not have much experience with the ride and begins screaming when they reach the drop, although he did not show as much fear as Mato as she did the same while holding on to his arm, relieving his tension as his fear turns into excitement.

"That was a fun ride. How are you feeling Mato?"

Mato is still shaking from the experience. "Now I remember why I don't like roller coasters that much."

The next thing they did was go to the haunted house. Rin does not show any fear due to his demon heritage, but it is a different story for Mato as she continues to cling onto Rin's arm while closing her eyes. When a person, dressed as a onryō , touches her, Mato screams for her life and begins running while dragging Rin through the haunted house.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Mato screamed as she ran while dragging Rin through the floors.

"You should have told me you hated scary things. We wouldn't have gone there otherwise." Rin said as his jacket becomes slightly ripped, due to being dragged on the floor.

"I am sorry. Put the jacket into my bag and I will sew it back."

"It's okay, but you still should have told me."

"Again, I am sorry. I just wanted to spend as much of the day with you as possible."

"Is that what this is about? We could still spend more time without having either one of us suffering, you know? We would only be hurting ourselves if we continue to do that."

Unable to find anything to say, Mato remains silent while putting her head down. Rin offers his hand to Mato.

"Let's go have fun while we are still here."

Mato accepts Rin's offer and decided to play some carnival games next. When Mato spots the bird with rainbow wings, which is the bird from her favorite book, Rin immediately hands over some small bills and grabs one of the guns to shoot down wooden figures. Due to his enhanced reflexes, he manages to shoot enough down to get the stuffed bird and hands it to Mato. She then hugs Rin out of nowhere to express her gratitude, but becomes embarrassed upon realizing the situation. Nonetheless, her smile remains.

"Thanks again Rin." Mato gave the stuffed bird a tight squeeze.

After spending another couple of hours, they decide to take one last ride and head to the Ferris wheel. As both are being taken to the top, they hold another conversation with each other about today.

"Was today fun Rin?" Mato asked nervously.

"Other then running from our friends, this was the best day I have ever had in a long time. What about you? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I am glad we were able to do this while it lasted."

"I am sure we can do that again if we want to." Rin smiled.

"I hope that time comes soon. Thank you for making this day so memorable for me."

"Right back at you. Thanks for asking me."

"Do you want to make this day even more memorable?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Mato gets out of her seat and sit next to Rin as she takes out her camera. "Let's take a photo for both of us to keep. You brought your camera, right?"

"Of course." Rin reaches for his pocket and takes out his camera.

"I'll go first. Ready? 3 2 1…" Mato clicks her camera and a picture of the two shows up in the back.

"It came out pretty good. All right, my turn." Rin holds Mato on her shoulder and picks up the camera.

"3 2 1…" Rin clicks his camera and the picture shows up in the back.

"This looks good as well. I am going to send it to my brother to surprise him." Rin wasted no time sending the picture as promised.

"When I told my brother about you, he said he wants to meet you if I decided to bring you with me for a visit. Would you like that?"

"I would definitely like to meet your friends and family. I think I can come with you, but only when it fits my schedule."

"We will work on that. Again, thank you for today Mato."

"And thank you for giving me a great time as well."

After the two left the amusement park, they parted ways, but promised to see each other in the school the next day. When the day comes, Yuu and Kagari bombarded Mato with a series of questions regarding her date with Rin. Yomi could not do anything about the situation and Mato couldn't keep up with them as she can only tell them to calm down. Saya suddenly comes into the classroom before the period began.

"Rin, do you mind if I have a word with you?" Saya asked.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just need to talk to you. If you do, I will excuse you from this class for today."

It didn't take long for Rin to get up from his seat and head for the counselor's office, although hearing Rin being suddenly called worries her.

Back in True Cross Academy, Yukio, while teaching, receives a message from his phone. When he opens the message, he sees the picture Rin sends him of his date with Mato.

"What? This is the girl who is dating my brother?" Yukio yells in shock.

"Come on let me see." Renzo Shima grabbed the phone from Yukio, as he is drinking water.

When he sees the picture, Shima accidentally did a spit-take in shock, spraying the whole classroom by accident.

"What the heck? This girl looks way out of Rin's league. Where did he find someone like that?"

"It seems as though Rin has finally grown some backbone when it comes to girls." Izumo commented.

"I wish him the best of luck in his relationship." Shiemi remains optimistic.

"I wonder if he drugged her food or something, because I can't imagine a girl like that wanting to go out with Rin." Ryuji commented.

Konekomaru remains neutral about Rin's situation. "I'll just say that he is a lucky guy."

"You lucky punk." Shima got so mad that he nearly broke the phone by squeezing it.

Yukio grabs his phone back and yells at the class to get back on topic. "Look, I know that my brother dating a girl out of his league is shocking, but I have a class to teach so let's get back to topic."

Before Yukio closes his phone, he takes one more look at the picture as he is still in shock.

"How did you get a girl like that? Did you hypnotize her or something? I hope you do bring her when you visit brother." Yukio whispered.

"Hey, what are you doing? Continue the lesson already." Izumo demanded.

"Of course." Yukio proceeds with the class, though he is still having trouble getting the picture out of his head along with Shima, who is still jealous of Rin's new life.

"WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?" Shima yelled in front of the whole classroom, disrupting the class once again.

**Here it is, another light chapter focusing on character development and relationships. I apologize for not making Rin as funny as he usually is, as I cannot think of a scenario for this one. Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review like always on whether you like it or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the prison, Kaito requested one last phone call from the police as his last wish. The police accepted his request, unaware of his actual plan although his call is being monitored.

"Hello, how is everything going so far?" Kaito asked.

"We got everything ready for you. You have what we needed?" The other caller responded.

"It wasn't easy, but I finally got the last thing I wanted." Kaito took out a small vile of what appears to be blood inside of it, but still kept it hidden from the guards.

"The security is pretty strong here so don't do anything stupid."

"Everything is already in place so try not to worry your head off. We will be here in about a minute."

"Remember where I am."

"Roger." Both callers hang up with Kaito laying down on his bed doing nothing, but waiting as Shou does the same.

With the call monitored, there was quite a stir among the police and their superiors about how everything Kaito said was left ambiguous. The security commander told one of the officers to head to Kaito's cell to interrogate him about what the call is about.

"Hey, get up!" The officer yelled.

"Is there something wrong officer?" Kaito rubbed his eyes.

"Your phone call has been causing a ruckus in this place. They want to know who you were talking to and what the call was about and I came here to get the answers so start talking."

Kaito gave a sinister smile towards the officers. "It turns out I wanted to get myself caught so I can reunite with my old cell mates in order to discuss my real plan and being here worked out perfectly."

"Okay, so you got yourself caught. What is your next part of the plan? Escaping?"

"Exactly."

Before the officer could ask anymore, several thugs placed explosive charges on the wall that are connected to the cells that Shou and Kaito are in. Once the charges are in place, the whole wall got torn down, killing Kaito's interrogator as the thugs begin entering the prison.

A red alert was signaled to the other officers and they armed themselves in response. One of the officers head to the security commander's office to alert the issue.

"Sir, there is a breach in the level 5 cell area! All of the units are attempting to deal with the situation at the moment, but the guards are getting killed!"

"Do not let anyone of the prisoners escape! I will call for back up!"

"Understood." The officer rushes out, but is shot immediately as soon as he gets out.

A group of thugs then enter the office and kills the security commander with an AK-47 before he can respond. One of the thugs in the prison cells recognizes Kaito and heads towards him as the rest began to free the prisoners. "You got his blood?"

Kaito takes out the vial once again. "It isn't much, but this is enough to open both the Gehenna Gate and the gate to the Other World."

"The city will soon be ours for the taking." The thug said before turning his attention to the coming security guards, which he easily dispatches with his machine gun.

"You manage to place the mines on all escape routes?" Shou asked another thug.

"It has been done. If even one person attempts to leave the city, the last thing they will see is their own death."

"All of the prisoners are out, let's go start ourselves a riot." The thugs and prisoners then left the prison and head towards the city.

In class, Saya told Rin that she needed to see him in her office. Rin obeys without asking why, but continues to think that he was being sent there for his bad grades, leaving him a little worried. Once he enters her office, Saya closes the door and asks Rin to take a seat.

"What am I in here for? Is it about my bad grades? I can't help not being able to study well so give me a break!"

Rin continues to complain, but Saya assures that he is not in trouble. "Calm down Rin. You are not in trouble. I brought you here, because I saw that you were connected to the previous incidents that happened all over town suddenly. Do you mind telling me what this is about?"

"I don't really know much about these creatures if that is what you are asking. The first one I have encountered occurred when I first moved here. Seeing that it was attacking the town, I couldn't ignore it."

"And how did you respond to such situation?" Saya asked, putting Rin in a difficult spot.

Rin then has flashbacks on how some of his friends reacted when they found out that he was the son of Satan. "Everyone has their secrets Saya and I don't feel that I can reveal it yet."

"I can tell that what you are keeping might possibly cause everyone to hate you. Am I correct?"

"You are right to the point Saya. Nobody will understand such pain that I suffered when it was revealed."

"Then I am going to reveal mine to make you feel better. I know about Black Rock Shooter and the Other World. I am pretty sure you met that girl who was fighting that insane criminal."

Rin becomes surprised. "Rock told me about where the manifestations actually came from and how they were all connected to her world. I always thought only Mato knew about it. How do you know about it?"

"Because I was the first to make a connection with my persona from that world before Mato in an attempt to keep both worlds safe. There are more people who knows about the Other World than you know."

"Then do you know how the manifestations travel through different dimensions to here? When I asked Rock in a dream, she only told me that there is a person behind the attacks, but she doesn't have an explanation on how it is done."

"That is something I am also trying to figure out. Only a couple of us are able to connect to the Other World, but for it to happen the other way is still a complete mystery to me as it has never happened before."

"Wait a minute. I remember the criminal who fought Rock and I. He said that he knows the both of us when we were battling. Maybe he is involved with what is happening since he himself caused one of the incidents."

"Isn't he currently in death row? Cause there is no way we can find out from a guy who is locked in a maximum security prison."

"You are right, but for some reason, being reminded of him makes me feel uneasy. I saw how he fought and I don't think the prison may keep him suppressed for long."

"This situation will require all of us to work together, that is why I most know who you are in order to end this. If you feel better, your secret will be safe with me."

Rin laughs a little. "This is just like when Rock promised me that she would keep my identity a secret. I hope that I can trust you as much as I trust her."

"It will have to be revealed eventually, but we can slowly work our way up."

Rin takes his scabbard disguised as a kendo stick to avoid suspicion, and unsheathes his Kurikara in front of Saya, exposing his pointed ears and blue flames as a result.

Saya becomes surprised. "Those flames look similar to Rock's yet not quite the same. Who are you exactly?"

"Rin Okumura, the son of Satan. The flames you see right now are the flames of the demon king."

"Demon king? Now that you've mentioned it, I remember saying that you and your brother worked as exorcists before you moved here. My question is do you oppose being a demon?"

"Of course I do. My real father is only using me as a tool to claim rule to this world. He was responsible for the death of my foster father, who had raised me since I was an infant. Since then, I vowed to never lose my humanity and avenge him by becoming the highest-ranking exorcist to defeat him."

"Then what brought you here to live in this city? A desire for a better life?"

"That is only half of the reason. The other half is for me to never lose my humanity every time I use my flames. I once lost control and nearly killed some of my allies because of it. Though I learned how to control it, the demonic feeling of using them takes longer to get rid off. So are you going to avoid me like my previous friends did when they first found out?"

"Actually, I understand this feeling very well of hating what you are. Being his son cannot be helped, but it is not like you wanted to live this kind of life. I have met someone who hated who she is so she replaced herself with her darkened persona. She is not as strong as you are since you are able to accept who you are. Don't worry, it's not like I said you love being the son of Satan."

"I don't get it. Nonetheless, I am my own person so I know I am different from Satan. That is enough for me to accept who I am."

"Do you think we should keep this a secret from Mato and the others? I am worried with how they might react if they find out."

"I am worried too, but like you said, they will have to find out eventually. When it is time for them to find out, I will show them that I am still as much of a human as they are."

Rin puts his blade back and leaves, but not before turning to Saya one more time. "Thank you for proving me wrong when I said that nobody will understand. I will be relying on you in case I have insecurities."

Once Rin heads back to class, Mato immediately asked him what he was sent to the office for.

"Did you do something wrong?"

"No, she was just asking me whether I know something about the attacks since I was one of the only few that actually saw what happened."

"The guy responsible for it is already in death row right? I don't think she should worry about it too much."

"Maybe, but for now let's see what happens next. There are a lot of thing we don't know about this world."

"That is true. I just hope whatever comes next will be good for all of us."

"I hope so as well. By the way, how do you think you did on the quiz we took earlier?"

"Okay, I did study a lot, but I don't want to be to confident of my results. What about you? Did you at least put effort on it?"

"Well, with school being much different than my old one, I had to make more of an initiative or else I am going to get yelled at again by the teacher."

"At least you are trying this time." Mato smiled at Rin, who smiles back at her.

When the teacher handed back the quiz results, Rin becomes surprised that he scored a eight out of ten, a huge improvement compared to his previous efforts. The teacher turns to him before handing out the rest of the results.

"I see that you finally take your studies seriously. Keep it up and you will move up with your friends."

"Yes, thank you sensei." Rin becomes excited.

"No need to thank me. You are the one who worked for it so good job."

"If Rin gets a good result on a test or quiz, then there must be something wrong with this world." Yuu commented.

A vein mark appears on Rin's head. "Nobody asked you!"

Yomi laughs as she is talking to Mato. "Those two sure know how to get along with each other."

A sweat drop forms on Mato's head. "I just hope that they don't start a fight every time they argue."

After school was over, Mato asked Rin if he wanted to hang out in the café since she and her friends are going there. Rin refuses as he has thoughts about his meeting with Saya.

"Are you too busy for today, Rin?"

"I have a lot of homework to do so not today. Maybe next time when I don't have as much to do as I do now. I also have to contact my brother to let him know how I am doing and if anything new happens during my stay here."

"I see. Well, see you tomorrow." Mato runs ahead and waves at him as she leaves.

Rin continues to stare at her as she runs.

"I don't ever want that smile to go away. I will do whatever I can to protect her, even if she ends up hating me for it." Rin thought to himself.

As soon as he is back in his dorm room, he immediately contacts his brother Yukio.

"Is something a matter Rin?" Kuro asked.

"Not really, I just need to tell my brother something."

Yukio was reading a book in his dorm when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yukio, this is your brother speaking."

"Huh? What are you calling for brother? You and just talked to each other a couple of days ago."

"Well, let's start with the good news. For the first time, I got a B on a quiz."

Yukio immediately went into shock. "SAY WHAT? YOU EARNED A B ON A QUIZ? You never did that back here in the academy!"

"Well, the school is different and my friends advise me to keep up with my studies or else I won't be able to be with them. The teacher also gave me the same warning. It was a nightmare."

"I am a bit disappointed that you don't put the same effort when you were here, but I guess whatever works. I am actually happy to hear that you are doing good in your new life, though it gets lonely sometimes since Kuro is with you."

"I will definitely visit at some point during my free time and bring my new friends with me for a visit of course."

"You should so I can get to know them. Make sure to bring that girl especially."

"That girl? Do you mean the one in the picture I gave you? Her name is Mato and of course I would bring her since she is my closest friend."

"I would like to talk to her myself since you never really had much luck with girls back here. I want to know what you did to her."

Hearing this greatly annoys Rin. "Stop accusing that I did something to her! She was the one who asked me to go on a date with her, not the other way!"

"I know, which is why I want to talk to her. I want to know what she sees in you. If what she is saying is not the truth, then I know you did something to her."

"You are very annoying sometimes, you know that? Putting that aside, there is another reason I called you." Rin becomes serious in an instant.

"What is it?"

"There was a criminal who knew who I am and something about the Other World, but I don't think that is important at this moment. I don't have much details, but I was hoping that you would look into it, because I didn't expect a person in this city to find out that I am the son of Satan."

"This is most troubling indeed if someone knows who you are. Can you give me more details about your encounter with him?"

"He is currently on death row after me and some back up were able to deal with him. If you are going to ask, let's just say that the police got involved. He suddenly attacked the city with a huge arsenal of weapons so I did what I have to do. That is when he told me he knew who I am yet I know nothing about him."

"Do you know the name of the criminal? I am looking right now at the computer."

"According to the news, his name is Kaito Sakamoto."

Suddenly, Yukio becomes astonished. "KAITO SAKAMOTO?"

"Yes. You sound surprised so I am guessing you know him."

"I've never met him face to face, but I have heard of him before. He was a former Middle First Class Exorcist in True Cross Academy, but when he found out that he would never reach Paladin, he slowly becomes corrupted by the demons he was suppose to destroy. This became worst when he saw that his family was murdered. He was later found to be in contact with Satan, promising a high position and bringing his family back to life if he helps him with his dreams. When the other exorcists found out, they banished him from the academy for being a disgrace and he has been beating himself up ever since for failing to accomplish his goals. He is known to be very intelligent so I don't think a simple cell will hold him. I think it is best that I sent some exorcists to help you out."

"The town will be in panic if they heard that. If you have to send help, make sure they don't get noticed. Right now there is no trouble. I don't think we should expose too much for the sake of the city."

"Understood. Contact me for updates."

"Will do." Rin hangs up the phone with a concerned look on his face.

Yukio also shows the same concern as he hangs up, knowing that trouble might be coming to his brother.

Back in the Other World, the inhabitants are starting to feel affected by Kaito's attempt to open a portal to their world. As more creatures escape to the human world, the Other World itself begins to collapse. Realizing the danger; Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master, and Black Gold Saw immediately retreated to the mountains where disintegration is much slower since the land is much older.

The human world is also currently in chaos as creatures from the Other World begin swarming around town, preventing people's escape and landmines blasted the ones that do escape. The entire group takes notice with Rin coming out of his dorm to see strange creatures floating among the skies. He heads towards the café where Mato and her friends are and met up with them as they are retreating.

"Rin, what is happening?" Mato fearfully asked as Rin looks at the rest of the city with anger as creatures begin landing on top of the building.

Meanwhile, Kaito, Shou, and the rest of the followers watched smiling as they see people running in fear and those resisting getting killed.

"From this moment on, the city will be under our rule." Kaito laughs maniacally as he still holds the vial of blood.

**The chapters will come in an irregular schedule due to schoolwork so please forgive me if it takes a while for the next. This chapter has slight influence from the Dark Knight Rises as well as the final few episodes of Blue Exorcist. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

With the town being attacked by the Other World creatures, the police wasted no time in coming, but the creatures easily outmatch them. One of the officers was able to kill one of the smaller ones, but a theropod shaped creature easily killed the officer as he was shooting at it.

The government tried to respond to the crisis by planning to send an army to liberate the town, but one of the followers managed to hack into the systems in an attempt to communicate with them.

"Hello everyone. Do you like what we've done to the place?"

"What do you want?" The Prime Minister asked.

"I just want to tell you to stay out of our way. The follower had the camera redirected at a tall skyscraper.

"You see this building here? Many hostages are trapped in there. Don't worry, they will be provided with food and water, but if we see one soldier outside of this city, one floor of hostages will be killed. Any further retaliation will result in the possible destruction of the entire building. I hope that is understood."

"Why are you doing this?" One of the advisors asked.

"To get revenge this city has done to our friends and family. My father committed suicide after no one here would hire him for a job and as a result, my family lived in poverty for years. All of us doing this have been badly affected by this city and now we will show everyone else how it feels."

"I can understand how you feel, but nothing can be gained from taking control of the city. How exactly will doing this make your life better?" The Prime Minister attempted to negotiate.

"It doesn't, this is just our act of revenge. I will repeat what I said once more; you get in our way, the hostages are dead." The follower cuts the connection, leaving the government members in disarray.

"What can be done exactly Prime Minister?" An agent asked.

"We can't use force at the risk of killing hundreds or possibly thousands of hostages. We will try to negotiate with the attackers in hopes to liberate the city. Even sending spy teams will prove risky."

"With the city under their control and many hostages held in an inescapable position, it looks like there is nothing we can do, but that at the moment. I can't believe that this is really happening."

Meanwhile in the Other World, the inhabitants began to flee as the land becomes unstable as they see their homes slowly being destroyed due to the effects of the vortex. With nowhere else to go Black Rock Shooter decides to hide in Mato's body, knowing that chaos is happening in the human world as well.

"Find the source." Rock told Black Gold Star and Dead Master as she leaves, prompting them to hurry to find Kaito's true persona.

In the human world, Rock connected to Mato's thoughts to communicate with her. "I am sorry, but I have to hide in your body for a while."

"Rock? What is going on here? I can see both your world and our city being taken over and destroyed."

"The persona responsible for this is strengthening the vortex, allowing the creatures to come from the Other World to the human world. The remaining people there are currently looking for the persona right now."

"What will happen now?"

"We won't be able to win at this rate so try to keep yourself alive until we can fight back."

Rock then releases Mato's thoughts back to the human world as she, Yomi, Saya, Yuu, and Kagari watches the creatures in dismay. Rin and Kuro, on the other hand, refuse to back down, running from the group, and begins attacking the creatures, killing a number of them only to see more coming.

"Rin, there is too many of them for us to fight." Kuro warned him.

"Then we are going to have to find the main source of who is responsible."

"I already got his scent. It is the same guy you defeated and had arrested."

"Are you serious?"

Before Kuro can answer, Mato and her friends manage to catch up to Rin after seeing him run away.

"Rin, why did you run from us?" Mato asked.

"I know who attacked our city. It is the death row inmate, Kaito."

"What? But I thought he was incarcerated already."

"That is what I thought to, but it turns out that it was all a part of his plans to gain some followers as I see people getting involved in the attack. We got to find him and put a stop to this."

"You won't have to look too far." Kaito approaches the group.

Seeing him upon sight, Rin prepares to draw his Kurikara, but Kaito held out his hand. "Watch yourself. The city is now full of hostages. You destroy me and they will be destroyed as well."

"What exactly do you want?"

"Your blood. I will allow Satan to take over my body as he promised me that he would help me take over this city to what I see fit. The Gehenna Gate must be opened for that to happen."

Kaito then takes out the vile of blood. "You see this? This is the vile of blood I was able to collect from Rock after our battle. This is how I was able to open the vortex between the Other World and the human world. I plan to do the same with Rin's blood to make this a better place for people like me."

"What does Rin have to do with it?" Mato asked as Saya watches with concern.

"So you don't know? Rin became an Exorcist after his foster father was killed in an attempt to kill Satan himself, but the reason for Satan's involvement in his father's death was because Rin is one of the true sons of Satan. If you notice his abnormal abilities, especially when he fights, you would know that he is not normal. Rin inherited his powers from his father and plans to use it against him once he goes back to True Cross Academy, but I am not going to let you do that."

Everyone except for Saya and Rock are appalled after being told of Rin's origin as the two become worried about how they will react towards him.

"There is no way I will help you complete your goals Kaito." Rin takes out his Kurikara, exposing his blue flames in front of everyone.

"You won't have a choice. Like I said, this city is now full of hostages and if you don't give me what I need, then my followers and creatures will kill them one by one. Help cannot come as all routes are blocked. So what do you say?"

Angry that he cannot do anything without the risk of harming the hostages, Rin puts down his sword and remains silent. Seeing Rin having trouble making his decision, Kaito decides to give him some time to think about it.

"Seeing as this is all shocking to all of you. I will wait two months to allow people to live their last moments in this city, but if you don't give me what I want after that time, one hostage will die each day you refuse." Kaito falls back and orders the creatures to stop attacking and surround the city.

Rin and Kuro leave their friends and heads back to the dorm distraught that the truth was revealed and that a choice has to be made or the hostages will be killed. He decides to contact Yukio after seeing that there is no one to talk to.

"Hello?" Yukio answered.

"Yukio, it's me." Rin spoke in a low voice.

"I heard the news that the city has already been taken over. What is happening right now?"

"Kaito has almost the entire population hostage. He plans to open the Gehenna Gate in order to allow Satan to come and assist him in making the city he sees fit. He is giving me only two months to decide whether I give up my blood or risk having the hostages killed."

"I will have this reported to the other Exorcists. Hopefully two months will be enough to find a way to fight back. You should take your friends somewhere safe."

"I don't think most consider me as a friend anymore, Kaito revealed my origin to everyone and now I am back to where I started."

"There has got to be someone who still trust you despite that knowledge. At least through that person, there is still hope for you. Do whatever you can before making the decision. Remember what happened last time the Gehenna Gate was opened."

"That is something I will never forget Yukio."

"Make sure that my friends there don't get involved either. I don't want them to fight just for me."

"I understand. Make sure that those you care about stay alive. We'll keep in contact." Yukio hangs up the phone and shows concern towards Rin.

"Is there something wrong Yuki-chan. What is happening to Rin?"

"My brother ran into a little trouble. I know that he will be okay though."

"As expected from Rin to always get into trouble." Ryuji said to cover up, as he knows that Yukio is lying and later shows concern on what could be happening to Rin.

Once the town becomes quieter, the same creatures that attacked it began patrolling the streets with the hostages still trapped in the skyscraper. A protest was committed by a small group of people and was captured as a result by Kaito's followers. Under the mercy of Kaito, he decided that the best execution was to place them in a remote area of the city. As the protestors began wondering around, insect-like creatures began popping off of the ground and begin killing them. One of the followers, who witnessed the carnage, revealed that the area was a feeding ground to the monsters and anybody who goes against them gets eaten there.

Rin saw what happened, as he lies depressed on a rooftop knowing that there is nothing he can do for them. Kuro lies next to him, easily dismayed by the killing.

"What are we going to do?" Kuro becomes more worried.

"I don't know. If I rescue the protesters, the followers will respond by killing the hostages. Even if we can fight back there is no way we can win alone." Rin responded.

"There has got to be a way."

As with the girls, they are all gathered at a safe room in a town hall after being guided by the surviving officers. Other than Saya, the girls are still confused about Rin after learning that he was the son of Satan.

"That is some friend you got Mato." Yuu commented.

Mato, who is still in shock, remains silent and ignores everyone around her. Yomi and Saya show the most concern for her.

"Look Mato, we are all just as shocked as you when we found out about Rin, but think about what he has done for all of us. Do you think that he would just turn against us like that?" Yomi tried to remain positive.

"I don't really know what to think of him anymore. To think he was hiding such thing from me, it really hurts."

"Rin didn't want to hurt you Mato. He told me that the reason he didn't tell you was because he was afraid that everyone would avoid him like his friends first did when they found out back in his previous school." Saya said.

"How come he told you first instead of me?"

"Because I pushed him to tell me not that he wanted to. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anybody until he was ready to reveal it himself. He hates who he is and I don't blame him for that to be honest."

"I wasn't afraid to reveal my secret and he is afraid to reveal his?" Mato becomes angry.

"Calm down Mato, anybody would be afraid if they have such dark secret." Yomi tries to calm her.

"I am not mad that Rin is the son of the one responsible for this, I am mad that Rin doesn't seem to understand me as much as I thought."

Mato turns to Yuu and Kagari. "What do you two think of this?"

"Honestly, Rin maybe a slacker, but I will admit that he is more of a good person than what I see him as when he first came here." Yuu expressed her true opinion of how she sees Rin.

"I wonder if Rin believes that we are avoiding him, because we know." Kagari also shows concern.

"Tell us what you think of him." Yomi confronts Mato.

"Why are you concerned about him anyway?" Mato asked Yomi.

"If it wasn't for him, I would still be afraid of losing my friends, but he helped me get over that."

Mato still remains reluctant to answer, but does so anyway. "Rin is definitely one of my closest friends I ever have. He saved my life once and it only made us closer each day. I thought I could trust him completely, but I guess I was wrong."

"Don't think of it that way Mato. I am sure Rin is just as hurt as you are. He didn't have a good background to start with compared to us and only he can stop this. Just remember that Rin doesn't think any less of you even if you come to hate him for not trusting you." Saya advises Mato.

Mato puts herself into deep thought before picking herself up and walk away.

"What are you doing? It is not safe out there!" Yuu asked.

"It is not safe if you act against them and I have no intention of doing such a thing."

"Where are you going?" Saya asked.

"Back to my house to pick up some of my things. Don't worry, the guards will keep watch of me as they are also patrolling the streets."

"It still isn't safe. Remember that this city has been cut off so people have divided into smaller gangs to survive. They could be dangerous." Yomi warned.

"That is the reason I am staying away from alleys." Mato left before the rest of the girls can stop her.

Once Mato reaches outside, she is surprised to see the streets quiet, though heavily guarded. On her way back to the house, she sees a bird-like creature carrying another protestor into the air, awaiting execution. Seeing this causes Mato to become afraid, but continues nonetheless. Once she reaches her house, she went up to the room with an empty luggage and began packing her things. When she looks out the window, she can see looters ransacking an empty house a couple of blocks away, prompting her to pack quickly.

"I better hurry. Those thugs will stop at nothing to get what they need to survive." Mato whispers to herself.

Mato quickens the pace, but accidentally trips as a result with a picture frame landing on top of her head.

"Ouch! That hurts." Mato picks up the picture frame and recognizes that the photo inside of the frame shows Rin and her together inside of the Ferris wheel when they took pictures together.

After being momentarily distracted, she suddenly hears footsteps coming towards her house and packs the picture before leaving. When the thugs open the door, they see no one inside as Mato had already left.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" One officer yells.

"It is not safe out here, get to the safe room in town hall!"

"I know. I am on my way there right now." Mato rolls her language and passes the officer as she makes her way.

Realizing that the park has no value for looters, she decided to rest her and continues looking at the picture. She then took a look at Rin's dorm building, but knows that he probably isn't there before putting the picture in her bag. Remembering her time with him has made Mato confused with her feelings towards him.

"What exactly am I going to do?" Mato asked herself.

As Rin heads to the safe room, his cell phone begins ringing.

"Hello?" Rin answered.

"Hey brother, are you doing okay?" Yukio asked.

"I don't know Yukio. I am pretty much trapped in this town and I still have to make a decision once the two months passed."

"Don't give up hope yet. I have told the other Exorcists about your town being cut off due to creatures and they are planning something to help liberate the city, but since the creatures aren't demons, they are still trying to figure out how to fight against them."

"You and them are my only hope to help free this city, please make sure to count every possibility we have. We are fighting against one of Satan's strongest assistants you know?"

"I know, but keep me updated every now and then."

"I will. Goodbye for now." Rin hangs up his phone and heads to the safe room as instructed by the head officer.

"Do you think there is hope of winning?" Kuro asked.

"Only time will tell Kuro. For now, let's think of what we can do in here."

As Mato falls asleep, Black Rock Shooter comes to her dreams yet again to confront Mato.

"What do you want?" Mato asked.

"I want to tell you something about Rin. It is important so you better listen."

**The Rock, Iron Man 2, and the Dark Knight Rises inspired the plot of this chapter. Like I said, I am still releasing chapters and will be sending a sneak preview of a new story that was voted on in the poll rather than releasing a new chapter of the stories I am still working on, but I will continue them after. I hope the readers enjoyed it and please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the ongoing conflict of the Other World monsters attacking her tow, Mato seems more worried about her friendship with Rin since he was revealed to be the son of Satan, yet didn't tell her about it. As she sleeps in the safe room, Black Rock Shooter enters her dreams to communicate with her.

"What do you want?" Mato asked.

"I want to tell you something about Rin. It is important so you better listen."

"I don't want to hear it. Rin hid something important from me even though he knows that it had to be revealed eventually. I am mad at him, because he didn't come to me first to tell about it. It is like he doesn't understand me as much as he thinks he does."

"Wouldn't you have done the same thing if you were him? Such a secret is never that easy to reveal, especially since that the town is under attack by Satan's followers. What exactly would you do if you happened to be a child of Satan?"

This causes Mato to briefly remain silent as she thinks about being in Rin's position. "I don't know. I probably would be afraid to tell anyone if I had any link to Satan, but it feels unfair that he didn't tell me about it first. I probably would have told the people I am closest to since they are more likely to accept me."

"If you don't remember what Saya said, Rin revealed his origin in front of his friends in his previous school and began avoiding him after that. He just didn't want the same thing to happen again. Saya and I promised him that we would not only accept him, but also keep it a secret from others until he is ready to tell you himself. It is because of that promise; Rin was able to find the courage to tell us he was the son of Satan. Do you think you would be able to keep it a secret from Yomi if you found out?"

Mato took a deep breath before answering Rock's question. "You definitely have a point. I don't really keep many secrets from Yomi, even my most personal ones. I guess it is my fault in this case."

"Don't blame yourself. You have every right to be afraid, but it is not good to leave problems unresolved. Rin is practically the closest thing to both of us, not just one."

"I will definitely do something about it. By the way, how did you know about what Yomi and Saya have said about Rin?"

"The instability of the Other World is causing a collapse so I was force to retreat into your body. It is up to the rest of the inhabitants to find the source and stop it. In your body, I can see what you see and hear what you hear not that I want to. We have our own divided personalities as different beings despite sharing one body."

"Why do I feel uncomfortable after hearing that you are inside my body?"

"Probably because you are in shock. Anyway, what are you going to do about Rin? Only he might be able to stop the attack in both of our worlds."

Mato took some time to think. "I am going to talk to him. It is better not to leave problems unresolved. You are also right about how such a secret can ruin his life. I wish that I could have known about it sooner. I don't want to hate him for something he couldn't bring out, because I used to be the same."

"He is very important to you isn't he? I hope you take care of him well and never forget what you learned here, otherwise you might make the same mistake." Rock smiles at Mato, much to her embarrassment due to her comment.

Mato fights back. "I think he is just as important to you as he is to me. Come on admit it, you are just as in love with him as I am ever since we got so close to each other."

Rock also begins blushing as she starts thinking about Rin. "I don't think that is possible for me since I am from a different world. It is true that I like the boy, but since you are my other self, it is best that you be with him."

Mato dismisses Rock's denial. "You said that you and I are one when we first talk to each other. Whether you like it or not, my feelings for him will always reach you no matter."

"Whether I have feelings or not, I can't let it get in the way of what is important right now." Rock continues to deny her feelings in an attempt to regain her composure.

"It is like you said earlier, there are some secrets that will have to be revealed eventually. Don't keep it all to yourself or it will only hurt the both of us. I won't deny that I love Rin for everything he has done for me and it is time for me to do something for him."

Rock begins to show conflicted emotions in front of Mato. "But if I fall in love now, I feel that I will get in the way of you and everything that we were fighting for."

Mato grabs Rock's hands. "Love is not a weakness. In fact, it will help motivate both of us why we have to continue fighting."

"Is it really okay to you that we share the same feelings? To enjoy the same things you do might not be suited for me."

"I told you not to say stuff like that. We are one so it is okay for the both of us to love him. Our bodies are suited for each other so why not our feelings? It is time for both of us to come out of our shells and be more open to our worlds."

Rock smiles again. "You are right. Without love, there would be no peace. Let's save our worlds together."

"Agreed." With Mato and Rock finally on the same page, the dream ends with Mato waking up in the safe room next to her friends, whom are still asleep.

Getting impatient, she gets up from her futon and slowly sneaks out of the room. However, the noise was loud enough to wake up Yomi.

"Mato? Where are you going at this hour?" Yomi asked half asleep.

"I want to find Rin. Have you seen him?"

"I think he went back to his dorm to sleep. With him being the most important target, there is no way that the monsters and thugs will kill him so he is safe. I am not so sure that this will be a good idea for you to come out especially since it is still night."

"Maybe not, but at least I won't be harmed as long as I don't go against them. After thinking for so long, I just want to fix the situation and get this over with. I just hope that he doesn't avoid me."

"Do you want me to go with you to find him?"

"No thanks. You just go back to sleep. I think I can handle myself." Mato walks out the door, leaving Yomi worried about her safety.

As Mato heads to the park where Rin's dorm is located in, a couple of thugs spotted her with the intention of robbing her. Once she isolates herself in the park, the thugs made their move and ambushes her from behind.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Mato screamed as she struggles to break free.

"Shut up and give us your bag!" One of the thugs shouted as he subdues Mato.

After a brief struggle, Mato is completely restraint and another thug grabbed her backpack.

"There is nothing of value for you inside my backpack. Please just give it back." Mato begins begging.

"Sorry, but we are going to take what we can to survive. Unlike you, we are not so fortunate to be in those safe houses so we steal from those who come out of it."

Before the thugs can assault her, Rin suddenly shows up from behind and punches the thug holding her backpack. The thug was sent flying and hit a tree face first, knocking him unconscious. Not wanting to fight him, the thugs retreated, leaving the unconscious one behind. After he helps Mato up, he walks back to the dorm after telling her to go back, but Mato stops him.

"Wait! I went all the way here to find you so we can talk."

"What is there to talk about? You found out that I was the son of Satan and you are mad either for the fact that I didn't tell you or that my father is responsible for the chaos that is happening now."

"I am only mad at you for not telling me. I was able to tell you about Black Rock Shooter and me, because I thought you understood my situation. Did you keep your origin a secret, because you thought I wouldn't understand?"

"I was afraid that you would avoid me. The first friends I made did the same thing when I revealed my origin."

"I was told that by Saya and Rock. How come you feel more comfortable with talking about it with them instead of me? I heard everything from Saya, but I want to hear your answer."

Rin remains silent as he thinks of an answer. "When you asked me what I was hiding, you didn't promise me that you would keep it a secret from everyone else. That is also why I was afraid to tell you."

"Then no need to be afraid. What is done is done and I promise I won't avoid you."

"You are going to have to do that. I don't plan to leave the city monster infested and I will definitely not surrender my blood this easily. I am glad to hear that you rather stick by me, but I refuse to put you and Rock in danger."

"Rock can handle herself you know? Let Rock and I assist you in liberating the city. You can't do this alone."

"You don't have to worry about me. I told my brother about this situation and the back up should be here any moment. The first thing we are going to do is to free the hostages from the skyscraper. It is what is preventing resistance against the monsters."

"Then why don't you let me help free them? It will be good for you to get some extra help."

"Because only me and the rest of the Exorcists know what he truly wants and how to deal with it. We also can't allow extreme methods to be used in our rescue mission. Once that is done, this town will turn into a battlefield. If something happens to you, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"If you don't take me with you, then I will never forgive you." Mato remains insistent on helping.

"Fine, but you better follow the orders given to you." Rin gives up arguing with Mato knowing that he couldn't win.

"Very well. Give me one moment." Mato steps back and allow Black Rock Shooter to take over her body.

As soon as Rock appears, blue flames immediately lit her left eye while showing a confident smile.

"Let's go." Rock said.

Rin leads her into a basement of a condemned building that was damaged during the monster rampage. Inside, there are about more than 20 Exorcists as well as more than 30 cops gathered into the room, labeling possible ambush spots in the building to ambush the thugs guarding the hostages.

"You guys have been preparing this for sometime haven't you?" Rock asked.

"Me and Yukio have been planning this operation for quite sometime. Only the police were the ones that didn't know about it until the others told them. The monsters are already heading to True Cross Academy so he can't fight with us so he sent exorcists to give me assistance."

"Rin, we plan to use our familiars disguised as these monsters to help infiltrate to the rooftop of the building. I expect you and your partner to be there." One exorcist told him.

"Understood, but isn't it risky for us to come from only one direction? It will be better if we get something to distract them with."

"That is what the comes are here for as well. They will be the ones who distract the thugs while we sneak in from behind and tranquilize them before they can attack."

"That is what the plan is? Did Yukio plan this out?"

"Yukio told us several possible strategies to rescue the hostages knowing that you are incapable of such planning, but they all have high risks of us getting noticed. Once that happens, one floor of hostages will be killed and we need to save as many as we can. This is the best option we have so far."

"This is our city and I will die before I let these freaks take it over. I will move forward with the plan." One of the cops agreed with the option.

Seeing no other way, Rin accepts the mission and had Kuro jumped to the roof, carrying Rock and Rin once the creatures momentarily turn their attention away from the building.

"Good Luck Rin." Kuro said as he jumped away before the monsters noticed him.

"All right, we got to do this slowly and quietly. Follow me down."

Rin becomes surprised at seeing who is leading the group. "Arthur? You are helping us?"

"I still detest working with you, but knowing that you are the only one able to stop Satan, do you think I have a choice?"

"You still haven't changed a bit. Let's just get this over with."

"Agreed." With the meeting done with, Arthur, Rin, and Rock move forward with the plan, though Rock remains curious about Arthur.

"Hey Rin, who exactly is Arthur?"

"He is a newly appointed Paladin who has attempted to kill me multiple times, because he believes that anything related to Satan will only cause harm. However, when it comes to Satan himself, he is willing to put it aside to have the opportunity to get to him. Since he is the highest-ranking Exorcist, I often have trouble fighting him even with my full power. It is best that he remains on our side for now." Rin told Rock as they went down the stairs.

"Have you guys gotten into the elevators yet?" Arthur contacts the cops.

"Many of us are taking different routes to distract the thugs on different floors. Once we get caught, the rest will be up to you." One of the cops responded.

"Rin, you and your partner hide on the stairs leading to the top floor until the police arrives, the rest of us will handle the others." Arthur ordered.

Rin did as he was told and moves ahead with Rock following. With the cops taking the elevator to the top floor, they waited in front of the door until the elevator opens. Once the elevator doors open, conflict insures when the thugs grabbed some hostages and holding them in front of the cops as Rin and Rock sneak inside.

"You ready?" Rin asked Rock.

"Let's put them to sleep." Both of them grab the needles from their pockets filled with strong sedatives given to them by the Exorcists.

Before the thugs even noticed, several were knocked unconscious and those who took notice were too late as Rin and Rock made quick work with them.

One of the cops congratulated them. "Good job you two. This floor is secured and I hoped the rest can follow along."

"How many floors of hostages are there in this building?" Rin asked.

"Our programmer detected about eight floors of hostages here. A lot less than what we imagined, which is why there isn't as many of us here as there should be."

"First floor clear, third floor is secured, fourth floor secured." Many cops responded to each other after their objective is complete.

"Great. Only half of the hostages are left before we can call the army to attack full force. I just hope that no one is stupid enough to get caught." Another cop said.

"It is also pretty stupid that they only stuck hostages into this building instead of the whole town." Rin commented.

"That is probably because there is more resistance out there than here. This is probably the thugs' only true stronghold." Rock said.

"We got this floor secured. Why don't you two wait until we finished? I am sure that there are things that needs to be done before you got to battle." The cop suggested.

"Call us if something happens." Rin heads to the door leading to the staircase as Rock follows.

"Why do you want to wait here?" Rock asked.

"You will never know when one finds out and comes up here. I am not going to let them touch the hostages."

Rock sits down right next to him. Both became a little embarrassed when they see that their shoulders are touching.

"Rin, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think of Mato?"

Rin immediately turns his head towards Rock. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you think of her as a friend or a lover?"

"Why would you suddenly ask that?" Rin becomes slightly flustered.

"Mato cares about you a lot. She said you were important to her, but she is afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. That is why she sometimes hides her feelings when she is with you."

Rin calms down after realizing where Rock is going. "Now that I think about it. I feel a lot closer to her than I do with the rest of my friends. She was the only girl I dated and was one of the few, along with you, who didn't care about me being the son of Satan or not. It really means a lot."

"You still haven't clearly answered my question."

"Things have really gotten interesting ever since she and I become friends. With everything we have done together in such short time and to know how far she will go to be with me, I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore. I guess I really am in love with her."

Rock becomes happy hearing that Rin cares for her other self, but before she can speak, Rin interrupts.

"But I like you too."

Rock immediately blushes hearing that. "What? But I am not Mato."

"It doesn't matter since you two are the same person. Being with you feels the same as being with her, because of that. I know it is a bit confusing for you, but that is how I feel honestly."

"Even though Mato said it was okay with her, I don't think it is okay with me since I am from the Other World."

"It doesn't matter. You are still Mato no matter what you transform to. I want to take away whatever pain both you and her are suffering from, no matter how much it would hurt me. Both of you are equally important to me as a person and if anybody gets in the way of that, I promise that I will protect both of you as one, even if I have to die for it."

"I don't want that." Rock becomes slightly teary-eyed.

"Then open up. I am tired of being afraid and I know you are as well. Even if you said you are not Mato, I don't believe that. The person I see right now is the same person I made precious memories with. None of that has changed even in a situation like this. I probably will never get this chance again so I will say it one more time, I love you."

Hearing this, Rock comes closer to Rin and kisses him on the lips. After the kiss ended, Rin was left in shock.

"What did you do that for?" He screamed.

"I will probably never get the chance to do this either once the battle starts. I wanted both me and Mato to be happy, which is why I did it." Rock said still showing a red face.

Before anything else happens, an alert has been heard. "One of the cops got caught, but we manage to secure the last floor, advise immediate back up before the monsters show up to the building!"

One of the cops rushed to the staircase to find Rin and Rock. "Both of you, we have to go now! The army has been called and this whole city is now a battlefield!"

"You ready?" Rock asked this time.

"Always." Rin unsheathes his Kurikara as blue flames surround his body.

Rin jumps out of the building with Rock following and lands on Kuro.

"Let's free this town!" He again screamed.

**For some reason, most romantic scenes always take place in chapter 8 in most of my fanfics dealing with romance. I am not sure if the next chapter will be the last, but I still have a couple of ideas left. Sorry that the dialogue seemed a bit sappy. I am not good at writing dialogue.**


	9. Chapter 9

After freeing the hostages, Rin and Black Rock Shooter hopped out of the building and land onto Kuro, as the police contacts the military for support.

"All the hostages in the building are secured, bring in the army before they notice."

The United States Forces Japan and Japan Self-Defense Forces picked up the transmission. The U.S. soldiers stationed in the USFJ contacted governments from both countries to assist Japan in defending the city. The battle has been approved as Type 10 and M1A2 Abrams tanks are being mobilized to the city. As soon as they take sight, they were very shocked at the creatures they will be fighting against.

"Sir, we are going to need a lot of air support." The U.S. Tank Commander told base.

"Understood, F-22 Raptors and Mitsubishi F-2 jet fighters are on route to your position. Remain there until you see air strikes. An MQ-9 Reaper drone is also on it's way for nearby ground targets." The U.S. Commander responded.

"All right listen up, we are not allowed to move into the city until air support shows up. All of the civilian population have been evacuated and relocated to safe rooms throughout the city so no need to hold back. The entire area is also filled with mines so I expect those on foot to follow the tanks to prevent major casualties." The tank commander ordered.

As the tanks and soldiers wait for the fighter jets, Kaito becomes a little surprised to actually see them coming.

"Shou, what is going on? I thought I told you to order the massacre if these guys show up." Kaito told him on phone.

"I am ordering the massacre, but so far have received no response. Something might have gone wrong in there."

"Go find out what is wrong and execute a floor of hostages for disobeying us." Kaito ordered.

"Yes sir." After Shou hangs up, he heads to the building, but was ambushed by Rin as he is dragged back to the alley, meeting Kuro and Rock for the first time as well.

"You have a little explaining to do." Rin said to the frightened Shou.

In the Other World, Dead Master and Black Gold Saw also has the same luck, as they are able to catch up to Kaito's persona. Kaito, however, anticipated this and summons the other personas, easily outnumbering them, but they remained undeterred as they prepare for battle.

Once morning hits, Kaito continues to watch over the army, remembering that mine fields were placed to prevent anyone from entering or exiting the city. However, as soon as he notices many aircraft heading towards the city, he immediately called all of his monsters from the Other World to begin attacking, but they did not react fast enough as missiles begin striking at all enemy position before they fall back.

"That's the signal! Come on let's go!" The tank commander heads back into the tank and begins moving as the soldiers follows.

As the tanks began crossing the mind fields, they were able to get though them with barely any problems, the soldiers, however, aren't so lucky. Despite minimalizing the casualties, the soldiers who stays too close to the tank still get blown off by the mines that blow underneath the tank. Seeing this, the tank commander orders the soldiers not to stay too close behind. Entering the city with slight casualties, both the U.S. and Japanese forces begin fighting the creatures. Unlike the police, they successfully started out advantageous as they began pushing the creatures back.

"Shou! Shou! Why aren't any bullets being sprayed into the building? The army is already attacking!" Kaito becomes very impatient.

"Sorry for ruining your plans, but there is no way you are taking our city." Rin's voice is heard.

Kaito turns around and sees a tied up Shou being tossed in front of him as he sees Rin and Rock.

"How dare you try to ruin my plans? I should have known that the hostages were too easy for you to rescue." Kaito breaks his phone and begins transforming back to the metallic creature Rin and Rock fought the first time they met him.

"The circle is complete. All I need now is your blood." Kaito said.

"In your dreams." Rin takes out his Kurikara and blue flames begin to surround his body.

"We will never let you win." Rock forms her Rock Cannon and aims at Kaito.

Kaito then charges towards the two, but was easily dodged. Rock turns around and fires her Rock Cannon, sending Kaito straight through an empty salon building. He remains undamaged as he easily gets up from the debris.

Despite having a successful start, the army soon experiences difficulties as the monsters fight back, destroying two Type 96 Armored Personal Carriers. A Mitsubishi Type 89 fighting vehicle shows up along with a team of Japanese soldiers and continuously fires its 35 mm cannon, killing some of the monsters. A giant bird-like creature attempts to attack the vehicle, but was shot down by the soldiers who first witnessed the creature as they arrived.

The U.S. Army is also in a tight spot as they already lost a couple of M1A2 Abrams and another Type 89 fighting vehicle. As they move ahead, they spot a huge group of monsters heading towards them, outnumbering the team and their tanks. One U.S. troop contacts the command base.

"Command, we apparently have a monsters nest right in front of us, requesting for additional air support."

"All air support near Japan has already been engaged. The Reaper drone should be at your position at this time."

The trooper sees the drone very high on top of him. "Roger that."

As he controls the drone, missiles began firing from it, catching the monsters by surprise as many of them are killed and began burning in flames.

"All right, the monsters' nest has been taken care of. Let's head closer before they can reach the safe rooms." The trooper leads his soldier through the bombarded area.

In the safe rooms, vibrations are felt as the explosions came closer. Yomi, along with Yuu and Kagari, became worried about Mato and Rin.

"The war has already started and yet Mato and Rin aren't back yet. Did something happen to them?" Yuu feels the most nervous for the two of them, but Saya comforts her.

"Rin is tough so he will be able to protect Mato. I am sure she is still with him right now."

"How I wish I could share your optimism Saya. Being in this kind of situation would make add of us afraid."

"I believe that Rin can protect her."

"Me too. He did manage to stop a couple of incidents on his own. His powers will also protect the both of them. Let's believe that they will make it."

Both Yuu and Kagari also remained optimistic about Rin and Mato.

The Exorcists in the city are also assisting the army as they rescue the former protesters from execution by killing the monsters in the area.

"There is a safe room two blocks away inside of a red building. All of you go there now!" One of the Exorcists yelled at the protesters, which they agreed.

Back in the Other World, Dead Master and Black Gold Saw easily defeated many of the enemy persona's back up, leaving him to fight on his own. Both charge at him before he could call for back up, but Kaito's persona waves them off. In response, Dead Master calls upon her two skulls for assistance in the fight. The enemy persona summons a cannon to blast the skulls before they can attack, but before it can even hit, Black Gold Saw uses her reality-altering abilities to slow the blast, allowing Dead Master and her skulls to dodge the attack.

Black Gold Saw becomes more involved in the battle as she uses a watering can to summon more hooded figures to fight, but the persona again waves off as they are too weak. She then improvises and summons a massive King Saw out of the ground, forcing the enemy persona to jump. Dead Master uses that to her advantage and has one of her skulls tackle him in mid air, knocking him straight to the ground. Wanting to finish him off quickly, Black Gold Saw summons her original King Saw and heads straight for the persona. Dead Master does the same thing as she summons her scythe. Kaito reacts quickly enough and summons a blade of his own to block the attack. He then slowly gains the upper hand as he slowly overwhelms the two personas.

Meanwhile, back in the human world, Kaito knocked Rin to the ground in an attempt to draw blood from him. Knowing what he is after, Rin flipped backwards and manipulates his blue flames towards Kaito, slowing him down, but unable to stop him from moving forward. Rock then turns her arm cannon to a giant machine gun and shoots at Kaito, knocking him down, but yet again undamaged.

"That stupid bird thing just took out our Reaper." The same trooper complained after he lost signal.

"Roger that. Attack choppers are on the way to assist. How is the situation in the area?" One of the commanders asked from base.

"It's tough, but we are sending the creatures on the run. We should be able to secure the city within a few days."

"Keep pushing and hunt down the people responsible for this."

"Yes sir, Captain Smith out." Smith hangs up and continues pushing through the city as American and Japanese forces began retaking the city, despite heavy resistance by Kaito's accomplices.

Remembering how they defeated Kaito last time, Rock and Rin combined their attacks yet again and blast away his armor. Injured, but conscious, Kaito begins smiling, causing both of them to worry. He touches the blood stained ground, making Rin realize that that was his blood.

"Thank you, this is exactly what I needed." Kaito said as he attempt to head to the rooftop of a building. Rin and Rock chases after him, but was unable to stop Kaito from spreading the blood on to the drawn circle. The circle begins to glow as the Gehenna Gate begins to open.

"This is not what I wanted to happen." Rin looks in dismay as Rock continues to watch in confusion.

"Rin, what is happening?" Rock asked.

"The Gehenna Gate has opened and that means Satan can come here."

Luckily, the Gehenna Gate is small, which means that only a few demons can come out at a time, but there is still enough room for Satan to come through.

"Satan, come to me and let's accomplish our goals!" Kaito yelled.

"I thank you for this." Satan immediately engulfs Kaito's body with blue flames as his ears and teeth are becoming more pointed.

"Come on Satan. Let's get rid of the pests who tries to ruin our plans." Satan prepares to attack, but before he can, a couple of F-2 jet fighters spotted him.

"There is a demon on top of that building." The pilot alerted his back up.

"Shoot him." His back up responded.

"Roger." The pilot fires two of his Type 99 AAM-4 (air-to-air missiles) towards Satan, distracting him and killing some of the surrounding demons, but he remains undamaged, using his blue flames for protection.

"No effect on target." The pilot said.

Before they can turn back to strike again, the demons summoned by the Gehenna Gate attacks the two jets, causing them to explode in mid-air.

"Too weak." Satan turns his attention back on Rin and Rock. "Let's see my son and his girlfriend put up a better fight."

The duo attempts to use the same attack on Satan, but unlike Kaito, he was able to take on the full force of the attack. Satan begins to laugh maniacally.

"That is some attack, but let me show you mine." Satan manipulates his blue flames and shoots them at Rock, but Rin blocks it, as he is immune to the flames.

Satan comes right at Rin and knocks him out of the way with his fist before attacking Rock. Heavily outmatched, Rock attempts to use her Rock Cannon to blow Satan back, but he was able to protect himself from the blast. Satan grabs Rock by her leg and tosses her on to a building, injuring her. He then turns back to Rin.

"You can say goodbye to your girlfriend." Satan gathers his blue flames again and aims at Rock, but Rin tackles him to the ground, causing him to miss.

"You are such a nuisance!" Satan grabs Rin and begins beating him with his fist.

As Rock witnesses Rin being beaten to death, her emotions begin to take a toll and her body soon takes on a different transformation. Her blue flames soon begin to take form of a crown on top of her head, her attire also begins changing to include claw-like gloves, thigh-high metallic greaves with buzzsaw-like wheels, a skirt, a white star necklace, and even a shorter hairstyle. Her weapons also begin to change as her Rock Cannon becomes a handgun named Seven-Shots, which is written on it, and a large sword called BRSBLADE with the name also written on it.

Black Rock Shooter has now become Black Rock Shooter Beast. Both Satan, and the semi-conscious Rin saw the transformation.

"So this is how important Rin is to you. Let's see if that transformation will help." Satan begins charging at Rock, but her much lighter weaponry allows her to easily dodge his attack.

"I won't let you kill him." She then takes out her handgun and begins shooting at Satan, causing little damage, much to his surprise as he expected to win this battle unscathed.

"You think you can win, just because you have a little more power? I will show you power." Satan begins shooting blue flames at Rock, but she takes out her BRSBLADE and easily cuts off his flames literally.

Satan then engages her in hand to hand combat, but Rock's speed easily allows her to outmaneuver him as he grabs her BRSBLADE and strikes him at full force, again knocking him through a building.

Rock then turns her attention to Rin and picks him up. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. For you to be able to match Satan, you must be an incredible fighter."

Rock smiles at Rin's comments, but also notices something about him. "You have been holding back yourself and yet you are willing to take a beating just so I could live. Why are you holding back?"

"I came to this town in hopes that I can suppress my flames so they don't go out of control. I am afraid that if I give it all I got, I will lose control again and attack my friends."

"If you continue to suppress your power like that, you won't be able to learn to control it, yet alone win this battle. Even though I can match against Satan, I still can't do it without your help."

"But what if it happens again? I can't bear to see my friends get hurt because of me."

"Then I will help you. Remember that friends always help each other out. If those blue flames take control again, always remember the people you are close to rather than just thinking about yourself. That will help you regain control with me fighting alongside you."

"You really think I can do this?"

"There is only one way to find out and since we are fighting against Satan, the time will have to be now. Remember to think of your friends and family, not yourself."

"I understand." Rin stands up and begins to release all of his emotions. This causes his blue flames to further engulf his body, but refuses to give into it. The flames continue to take control, but as Rin continues thinking about his loved ones, he remains conscious. As more flames are unleashed, he begins remembering how Shiro and Yukio were the victims of these flames. He then imagines a wall in front of him that he has to get through to overcome his fear. As he continuously attempts to tear it down, the wall remains unscathed and was about to give up until Rock shows up in his conscience.

"Come on, let's break it down together."

Seeing Rock by his side, Rin unleashes his flames one more time as Rock aims her handgun. Once both of them fire, the wall finally breaks and they manage to reach the other side. Rin has finally overcome his flames and can finally control his powers. Satan, who saw the whole thing, was not impressed as he continues to attack. Despite the combined efforts from both Rin and Rock, Satan slowly gains the upper hand in battle.

Both armies also have trouble fighting both the demons and the Other World creatures, as the battle becomes more of a stalemate as neither side is gaining any more ground. The battle even reached the news in True Cross Academy with the students and staff also battling the monsters themselves that reached the school with Yukio fearing for Rin's safety.

In the Other World, Kaito's persona easily overwhelms Dead Master and Black Gold Saw as Satan's influence continues to affect his persona. Just before he can kill them, spikes were shot at the persona, stabbing and preventing him from killing the two. When he turns around, he sees Chariot and Strength standing behind him. Strength then charges towards him at strikes him with full strength with her Ogre Arm, killing him.

"It has been a while since I have seen you two." Strength remarked, still showing the personality she has when she switched places with Yuu.

Before they can respond, the portal summoning these creatures begins to close since Kaito's persona was what kept it open. As the Other World begins to stabilize, the surviving creatures found themselves trapped after the portal is closed and were all killed or captured by the American and Japanese forces to be studied.

Satan also begins to lose control as Kaito becomes weaker. "What is happening to this body?"

"It seems as if Dead Master and Black Gold Saw successfully killed off his persona." Rock answered.

Satan then leaves Kaito's body and was forced back to the Gehenna Gate. Before he can summon any more demons, Rin stabs the gate with his Kurikara, closing it, effectively ending the war. The police finally regain control of the city as they arrested most of Kaito's followers while the rest left the city, as the authorities will be searching for them.

"It's finally over." Rin said in relief.

"What are we going to do about him?" Rock pointed to Kaito's unconscious body as she transforms back to her usual attire.

"He has no memories of us anymore, but his grudge still remains. No doubt that he was insane throughout the whole ordeal so he will have to spend another part of his life in a mental asylum."

"I will now leave this body to Mato for a while, please take care of her."

"You know I will." Rin responded.

As soon as Rock transforms back to Mato, she suddenly becomes embarrassed and slaps Rin in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I have seen the whole thing, the confession and the kiss! Even though it was through Rock, it was very embarrassing for me you know? I couldn't stop thinking about it ever since."

"I was just as embarrassed when Rock suddenly did that so don't put the blame on me!" Rin protested.

Mato rushes to Rin and hugs him. "But I am glad that you are okay. Promise that you would stick by me."

"I already did. Come on, let's go see the rest of our friends." Rin and Mato jump on top of Kuro and meets with Yomi, Saya, Yuu, and Kagari.

Out of relief, all the girls came and hug both Rin and Mato and congratulated them for their efforts to work together. Later during the night, Mato and Rin are in the park laying on the grass while holding hands.

"The stars are very pretty at night." Mato said.

"It's just like in the book you like. Imagine that the stars are the other worlds; the only difference is that the bird wants us to view the sight of it rather than taking us there. Otherwise, like the bird's wings, we will become dull and black. So many possibilities can be seen within stars, but it also tells us that this world is where we belong."

"I agree. How long do you think this peace will last?" Mato turns to Rin.

"As long as it can." Rin turns to Mato and see Rock smiling at him as she holds his hand, showing that Mato and Rock were already one since he first met them.

Later, in the Other World, Rock reunites with Dead Master, Black Gold Saw, Strength, and Chariot. They explore their restored world one more time as Rock thanks them for forgiving her after everything that happened. Dead Master explains that she doesn't need to thank them and that all that matters is protecting their human counterparts. Realizing the change in her personality after meeting Rin, Rock decides to depart to Mato's body to live in the human world, but not before promising to come back eventually. The other personas watched happily as Rock leaves.

Rin takes Mato to True Cross Academy as promised. Mato wears the same attire she wore during Rin's date so that Rin could earn the envy of the other guys, revealing that she sometimes likes to play practical jokes.

As soon as Rin enters Yukio's classroom, gasps were heard when they see him with Mato, due to her elegant looks. As Yukio and the other students, especially Shima, begin questioning the both of them.

"How did you get a girl like that?"

"Why would you fall for Rin?"

Those are some of the common questions asked. Rin and Mato had no idea how to answer the questions being bombarded at them, but they begin to laugh once the situation calms down, especially since the girls are looking forward to being friends with Mato.

Rin and Mato stare at each other smiling at the situation. Yukio also smiles as he watches them, realizing that their feelings for each other are genuine. When Rin turns his attention away for a few seconds, he later sees Black Rock Shooter wearing Mato's attire smiling at him, while the rest sees her as Mato. With his promise fulfilled, Rin, Mato, and Rock became eager to see what the future lies for them.

**This was originally meant to be two chapters, but I realized that the epilogue would be too short so I combined them instead. I know the story was short, but I enjoyed making this and I hope the readers enjoyed reading them. Look forward to my next fanfic.**


End file.
